No One Thought I Could
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: This is based on the murders in salem except I'v added something a little more.
1. No One Thought I could

Everyone always looked at me as a weakling, but they were the ones who were weak. I was stronger then the most strongest of any of the residents. I knew all of their deep dark secrets and I struck. I struck with avengence. I was always creeping around and no one ever noticed me. I destroyed and ruined as many lives as I could. Who could stand those good proper rich residents that frowned down on me. Everyone wanted to be their friends expect me. Don't get me wrong though; I was such a great actor. I played the humble middle class resident to a T. And no one had figured it out. Man I was great, and man they were stupid. They were stupid little pigs that had to be slaughtered; and slaughtered I did. I slaughtered them all. And now the messy little piggies are gone; thanks to me and my brilliant plan. They were friendly and invited me in, I was cunning and took the offer with a clever little grin. 

I had murdered them all and the police didn't know what to make of it. They didn't know how to explain it. After all I wasn't even a suspect. When I walked into the captain's office I looked at the pictures of the suspects and thought morons. Why not suspect me. Am I not capable of such a vicious and heinous act? No, I was too weak in their eyes. No one thought I could; but I did. I screwed them all over and they don't even know that I did. First I did it with a gun then a brick and then with a broken liqour bottle and now with a butcher knife.

She was loved by everyone, but I despised her. Her cookies made me sick to my stomach. Like everyone else before her, she let me in. I smiled and obliged her. We sat down and of course she gave me her cookies. How come she always gave out those damn cookies. Was she really that full of herself? Giving me those cookies, did it for me. I couldn't take her righteousness anymore. She told me to put the plates away she was going to lay down. Put the plates away. Am I her slave? That's how they all thought of me. I was some sort of slave to them. It must have been funny to order me around. I bet she wished she thought about that before she ordered me around. Oh well, she learned her lesson just like they all had. I was very sly about it. 

She walked up the stairs and I watched her take her time. She wasn't human, she was a little piggy. I didn't see a human I saw a sloppy little pig. It was just like George Orwell's Animal Farm. They were all bossy little pigs. I looked around her kitchen and of course I found them. Of course the perfect little pig would have a set of sharp cooking knives. I reached for the big butcher knife and walked up the stairs just as fast as the little pig did. She was already laying down. 

She looked up at me and smiled. I looked down at her and smiled. I went to her hall closet and pulled out a towel; can't have finger prints left for the cops. I wrapped the towel around the handle and went back into her room. She asked me what I was doing with her butcher knife. I told her I wanted to play with it for a few minutes that was all. She looked at me weirdly, I hate when people look at me in a weird manner, and then she understood. In less then a second she realized who I was and froze. At least she was way too old to run; I hate when they run. It's not fun when they run. I stood over her and plunged the knife into her stomach. I then plunged it into her neck and severed her artery; after all I knew all about arteries. She didn't even make a noise; that's not right. She just closed her eyes and awaited for her own massacre. Just like the righteous little pig she was. When she was finally motionless I dropped the knife next to the bed and walked out of the house undetected. 

I was in my apartment when the phone rang. I had been waiting for this entire night. Her righteous granddaughter was the one to call me; man I had to make sure to bump her off next. I did get a small victory by knocking her cousin off though. I put on my best cry and said I would be right over. 

I made sure to hurry up and get to the hospital and then to put on my best depressed face yet to date. You should have seen them all the little piggies were standing there crying.

"Oh Lexie I'm glad you finally arrived." Belle stated.

Lexie looked at Belle and smiled. 

************************************************************************

****

Let me know what you think was it too gory and evil?


	2. Dearly Departed

It was three year ago on this cold September night that Alice Horton was butchered with a knife. Shawn found his great grandmother just like he had found his mother; dead. His great grandmother's death had only happened three months after his mother's death. He came by to say hello and found her body badly butchered. He of course had called the ambulance but by the time they had gotten there she was already dead. It was another funeral he had to go through. First it was Abe, Jack, Maggie, Carolina, Cassie, Hope, and now his grandmother.   
  
Belle had been awesome the whole entire time. He and Belle had broken up about two years ago. They had remained close friends; which was what Belle had really needed. She had found out from her mother that she was actually adopted. This is what had caused the breakup. Belle was learning to get on and to move on with her life. It had been hard but it was what she had to do. Belle and Shawn were over for good; he knew that to be the truth.  
  
Belle was now twenty-one and living outside of Salem. She didn't want to be near the people she used to call family. They weren't her family they had never been and they would never be her family. It was hard in the beginning but now she was getting used to being on her own.   
  
Belle took the two hour drive up to Salem for a memorial service dedicated to Shawn's mother and great-great-grandmother. He had been so close to both of them. When he lost his mother it had been like a tornado had swept through and destroyed everything. His father went into total denial while his great-great-grandmother, at the time, had suffered from a minor heart attack. His father was now a dedicated alcoholic. Roman and John had tried more than once to help him but they had failed each time.   
  
The killer had destroyed so many lives. He or she would one day pay for this; someway somehow. Belle almost missed the exit to Salem. She got off the freeway and made her way into Salem. The small town looked dead. She passed the cemetary and could see Hope and Alice Horton's graves from the road. There were chairs set up next to them; that was where the memorial service was to take place. Too bad that Shawn's father wouldn't be there to pay tribute to his late wife.   
  
People in this town act like I never paid them a favor. I did them a huge favor; I get rid of those righteous Horton's. The only sickening thing is now I have to go and sit through a memorial service for those two bitches. That's alright though; soon I'll have front row tickets to another funeral. Though I can't decide which little whiny pig of Salem I want gone next, I have narrowed my list quite considerably if I do say so myself. Lexi would be a great target. Then again I would have to kill her son as well. I could go for Ms. Sami Brady that would help narrow the list of suspects down. I could go after Hope Brady's righteous son. He makes me so mad. You think he would be scared to death of me; but no. He thinks he can beat; he thinks that I'm going to snap. Man is he so wrong. The first chance that I get I'm going to teach Shawn Brady a lesson. It will be a lesson that he'll never forget; in Heaven that is!  
  
Mickey made his way up to Shawn's house. He was going to the memorial for Hope and Alice. Earlier in the month the town of Salem had a memorial for Abe, Jack, Maggie, Caroline, and Cassie. Rex was cleared of any and all charges when the killer struck again. Cassie never knew what hit just like Hope. The killer appeared to be someone she knew. Someone that she had trusted. She was found strangled to death with a chain; a bike chain. The position that they had found her in suggested that the killer had done it from the back. Poor Cassie; everyone was finally starting to be able to tolerate her. At least Rex was cleared from all charges. Mickey went over to Shawn's to try and get Bo out of his miserable state. It was time for Bo to be there for his two sons. They needed him more than ever. Bo's pain was keeping Shawn from moving on with his life. He knew that Shawn wanted to move on with his life but couldn't while his dad was this bent out of shape. Mickey wondered if this whole nightmare would ever end.  
  
The killer knocked on Shawn's door after Mickey and gave him a hug. They all got into one car without Bo and headed to the cementary.   
  
Sorry this is a short Chapter! But I'm like working on four other stories right now! 


	3. How Much Madder do they have to make me?

I was trying to be patient with them I really was but who can be patient with people like the Brady's. They are just too righteous and it makes me sick. When I hear their name mentioned, I feel so grateful that they got what they deserved. Poor little Sean and poor Bo that's all I hear from these town's people. Well, what about me? If it weren't for me these people would still be stuck with those Horton's. I wish this ceremony would end soon. It's getting harder to sit still and pretend that you care. I could care less! After all I am the one who did it. Though in a way, I'm quite pleased with my accomplishments. No one knows how hard it was planning those murders. Everyone always thinks that you just go in there without planning. I might be insane, to some, but I'm sure as hell am not stupid. Cassie she was so easy to kill. She trusted me and I knew that. She didn't think of me as any serious threat to her life; why would she? According to Salem, I'm a respectable person. Too bad for them that they don't know the deep hatred I have for them. I wish to rid the world of all of Salem's "good" residents. How could one think that any of these people are good citizens? There evil and I'm here to purge them of that evil.   
  
Well I've finally narrowed my list down. It took some time to think about it, but I've finally narrowed it down. I mean with all the people to choose from I was just way too stressed out. So here is the list of I've compiled:   
  
Lexie Carver: I've been thinking about this and yes she is a possibility; the only problem with her is she has kid. Kids can be messy to kill. If I choose her then the kid has to go. Now people might ask why Theo? Why not? He is Lexie's son. If he were with Abe the day I killed him, I would have killed Theo as well or I could kill Theo and then go after Lexie. I'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Shawn Brady: As I've said before, I hate Shawn Brady. For one, he's Hope's son and Alice's great-great grandchild. A Horton and a Brady all rolled into one; that's what he is. His whining and I'm going to stop the killer/ hero attitude has really started to wear thin with me. Maybe I should just put him out of his misery. Plus I could really show that I'm really the stronger one. Shawn would be a great next victim but he might make a great ending victim. He would probably be better to kill at the end of my purging.  
  
Marlena: What could I possibly say to sum up this woman's actions? I never saw why Stefano wanted her so much. She's got to be one of the most stupidest psychiatrists that I have had the pleasure to know. Her ethics are horrible. Did you know that she let Lexie hypnotize Maggie Horton? She says that she didn't but I know better than anybody. She's a liar and needs to pay for that.   
  
John: Her over dramatic husband is no different than she is; just a bit stupider than she is. You would think that for a guy that is working with INS he would have put me on the list of suspects. Why does know one think that I could have possibly done it. Why can I not ever be considered a suspect? Why does everyone think I can't slaughter a human-being? I mean I know I can slaughter a human; I've slaughtered seven of them! Well Mr. John Black better watch it or he'll be number eight. I bet everyone that after he's slaughter, they'll think twice about me or will they. Nah, No never mind; for them to ever consider me, they'd have to be smart.   
  
Sami Brady: I've been think a lot about her lately. I've come to some conclusions about her. One is that no one would miss a manipulative bitch like Sami. Everyone hates how she whines and wiggles her way out of situations. It's time for Sami to be taught that you can't always manipulate the situation. I have been thinking about many ways to kill her. Maybe I could like kidnap her and then I could tie her up and throw her into the back of an abandoned car and then quietly dispose of the car in a nearby lake or pond. I could food poison her and then drown her in a bathtub. I think drown Sami Brady would be so much fun. Drowning would be like slow death for her. That's what Sami deserves.   
  
Well I loved to go over the rest but finally the memorial service is over. Oh would you look Shawn's coming over to talk to me. How ridiculously gross is that. What am I going to say to him? I could say that I enjoyed watching you're mother and great-great-grandma bleed to death. It was really entertaining to watch, almost made me microwave a bag of popcorn. Though I'm sure if I said that, then my killing days would be over.   
  
I've never really thought of myself as a murderer. No I'm more like a sympathizer. I sympathize with the people of Salem. They don't know that how screwed up their little righteous upper class actually is. I know though. By the time that I'm done, everyone will know there secrets. John and Marlena know exactly what I mean. Oh, isn't this just great, they're now waving me over into the limo. I'm not ready to go I say. I want to say something special to Hope. I turn to her grave and smile. Hope you're now gone. I'm most convinced that when I was busy hitting multiple times with the car, you had the least amount of suffering. I wasn't trying to make sure that you suffer the least, that's just the way it happened to work out. Don't worry though; you and Alice won't be alone for long. You'll have company right besides you're graves sooner than you know. I just have to figure out a way to get Shawn by himself. After I get rid of him, I'll just go down the list. Once those bastards are gone, then Bo and Zack will join you. Well it's time to go it's cold out here and we're going to finish our reminiscing at Alice's house. I wonder if I'll be able to play tic-tac-toe on my hands while I'll sit there in total boredom. Rest in peace you two bitches; I said to myself. It's time to go to Alice's house.   
  
The killer got in the car next to Shawn. Shawn smiled and thanked the killer for coming to the memorial service. Shawn gets out of the car and goes back up to the grave of his mother. He notices a carving on the back of the grave." All the little piggies must die." It reads. Shawn freaks. It wasn't there before. He calls Roman out of the limo and the two the take a closer look at the grave. The killer sits in the car smiling at the two men.  
  
"When are we going to get there? My toes are freezing cold. How come we had to drive there instead of taking a plane?" She asked him.  
  
"Driving is so much better flying." He said to her in a calm voice.  
  
"No it's not I'm freezing." She angrily said.  
  
"Listen I can't afford the tickets right now." He said to her.  
  
"Yes you can. You're just being cheap." She answered back.  
  
"I am not. You're just being a bitch. Will you lay off please? I have to concentrate." He said to her.   
  
"Well just tell me why then." She pleaded.  
  
"If we're going to live in Salem then we need to watch our money." He said to her.  
  
"Fine then, I'm going to lay in the back of the car." She said.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. She was least trying her best. He patted her on the back and she brushed his hand angrily away.   
  
"I love you too." He replied to her cold harsh response to him.   
  
This is ending has to do with the fact that I decided to go ahead and do a crossover; sorry if you don't like it, but that's what I want. I don't know how involved the new characters, from a different show, are going to be yet. Does anyone know where Salem is suppose to be? I always thought it was in Massachusetts.   
  
Email me at blinktn1734@aol.com if you know! 


	4. Animal Farm

I just have some quick little announcements before continuing. First, I'm sorry about the whole Alice thing being his great-great-grandmother. Secondly I didn't mean to write Shawn as "Sean." I made the mistake between that spelling and my brother's spelling of his name. I'm not used to spelling the name Shawn this way. As far as the whole adoption thing, I just wanted to say I'm not against adoption at all. I characterized Bell like that on purpose. I know that just because you're adoptive doesn't mean you don't love your family, who raised you, any less. I just was trying to put distance between her adoptive parents and her. Sorry if it sounded like I was doing anything else.  
  
Setting: Ride back from the cemetery, with the killer, to Shawn's house.  
  
"Wow I actually can't believe it's so cold outside." The killer said to the two men as they got back inside of the car.   
  
"Who could have done this to my mother and grams? I can't wait to find out. They're going to wish that they were never born. I'll make sure of that." Shawn said to the killer.  
  
"Well, I'm sure there is a logical explanation behind all of this." The killer said to him.  
  
"There is no logical explanation for killing my mother. She had so much to live for. She was taken by some psycho who doesn't care about anyone. All I want to do is find out who it is. When I do though, they're going to wish they were never born. I'm going to kill them." Shawn yelled at the killer.  
  
I had to say I was a bit taken back by his speech. Roman quickly silenced him. I'm just so excited; here he is yelling at me. He's telling me that he's going to kill the person that murdered his family and his friends. It's getting to hard; I don't know if I'll be able to keep it inside any longer. All I want to do is laugh at him. He actually thinks that he can kill me. Shawn is not a killer. If anything he's a sorry excuse for a human being. I hate the fact that I have to ride all the way back to Shawn's house with Sami Brady. All she keeps saying to her pathetic father is daddy you have to believe me. Why should anyone believe her? She's nothing but a liar. You know it feels so great to hold your victims lives in the bottom of your hands. It's so satisfying watching them squirm about while you sit there and watch. It's even much more fun to listen to them in agony. They don't even know that there next to go. They think, no, they know how the killer's mind is going to work. They think you're going after someone else; while the whole entire time, they were the ones being targeted. Then when you finally get them cornered they look at you with the surprise. That's how selfish they are in Salem. They think oh, it's not going to be me. I'm too good for the killer to come after me. It's sickening how they sit there thinking they're too good to die. No one is too good to die, and that's the cold hard reality that I'm here to bring. I'm here to let each and every single one of them know that bell does indeed toll for them. Until I'm done no one is safe; and I mean no one. I'm won't spare a single person; no matter what age, and to prove I mean business, just in case they have forgotten, I'll show them what I mean by no one is spared. By tomorrow morning, I'll be invited to a funeral. Hm… I wonder which one of the suspects they will accuse now.   
  
Bo awoke from his nap. He had passed out on the couch late last night. His head was pounding. His world was falling apart and he felt like he had no need to stop it. He spent so many years thinking she was dead. Then out of the blue she appeared in his life again. It was like a miracle; except he didn't see it like a miracle at the time. He saw it more like a burden. He was so hell bent on marrying Billie that he could care less that Hope was still alive. Then he had spent more time trying to convince him self that she was in the past and Billie was the future. When things had finally worked themselves out, he had lost her again. She had left him again. At first, he didn't want to believe it; but after seeing her cold lifeless body lying on the ground, what other choice did he have? She was gone forever; just like Alice. The only good that could have possible come from her death was the fact that she didn't have to see her grandmother's dead body. She was butchered so badly that the coffin had to remain closed during viewing. The madman had hacked into her so badly that you could barely tell that it was Alice Horton. He wished he had the strength to go to the memorial service, but the truth was he had no strength left anymore. She was gone and he was still hurting. He heard the limo pull up and he quickly went upstairs to avoid the guests.  
  
"Well everyone I'm going to heat up the food and check on Zack so make yourselves comfortable." Shawn said to them.  
  
"What's going to happen to Bo and Zack once the new couple comes?" Belle asked Mickey.   
  
"Well as you know, Roman is leaving the force and the young man is going to take over. Shawn is going to finish school in Pennsylvania and the young couple is going to adopt Zack." Mickey said to her.   
  
"How does Shawn feel about this? Has Shawn talked to Zack? I no he's only five, but I'm sure he's going to know that his father and brother are leaving." Belle said to him.   
  
"Zack understands why his father and brother have to leave. He's actually excited to meet the young couple. Shawn asked if he could visit Zack and they said yes. What's important is that we have to get Bo help. Bo isn't capable of taking care of Zack anymore and Shawn is too young to give up on college." Mickey said to her.  
  
Wow this little get together has been such a drag so far. I mean this food is disgusting. I almost freaked when I saw the guest making ham sandwiches. I hate pigs; I hate the fact that those little piggies are eating there own kind. It really is sometimes hard to sit there and watch them. I really do believe that they look like pigs. When I heard Sean mention his plans to leave Salem and attend school in Pennsylvania, I almost freaked. Not only would I have to kill him sooner than I thought, but now I have to kill Zack and his new family. Maybe I should start with the new detective's wife. I bet she'd be easy to kill.   
  
"Okay we're here now." He said to her.  
  
"Finally, I can't wait to see our new son." She said to him  
  
"I want you to be careful though." He said in a concerned voice.  
  
"I will don't worry." She said to him.  
  
"I want you to remember why I'm out here. I'm here to catch a lunatic. That puts you in danger, Jackie." Hyde said to her.   
  
They continued up the road until they came to Shawn Brady's house unaware that the killer was inside ready to greet them as well. 


	5. All the Little Piggies

"Oh Stephen I can't wait to meet our new son. I bet he's adorable." Jackie said to him as they pulled up to the Brady home.

Hyde looked at her and smiled. He could see she was happy to meet Zack. However, he was very worried about her. Since becoming a PI, she somehow managed to get herself in trouble. Shawn Brady had called Hyde up a few weeks ago. He told him the situation with his family. CPS was coming after Bo and his father had become a 24-7 alcoholic. Through the past few weeks, Hyde and Shawn had worked on arrangements for Zack to be adopted by the Hyde's. 

"Jackie please be careful while we are here. This maniac has killed seven people and I have to find out who it is before others are killed; that's why I'm taking over for Roman Brady. I need to concentrate on capturing the killer; I can't be watching you every second. I don't want to be watching you every second, but if you become a danger, I will watch you every second." Hyde said as they walked up to the Brady doorway.

"Stephen don't worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine." Jackie said to him.

"See that's what I'm worried about. I don't know what that means." Hyde said to her.

"Stephen don't you know me better than that I mean..."

"Can I help you?" Shawn said interrupting their conversation at the door. 

"Oh yes, we're the Hyde's and you must be Shawn Brady. We talked over the phone." Hyde said to him.

"Oh yes! Come on in; Mr. Hyde. I have the adoption papers ready for you. I wasn't expecting you to be here until tomorrow. You can stay in the guest room for tonight. Zack's in bed right now. You can see him in the morning. I appreciate you buying the house and for adopting Zack. This is going to give me a chance to go to school and give my dad a chance to get better. He signed the papers saying that it was in Zack's best interest." Shawn said while the couple took a seat. 

"Do you mind if I look around?" Jackie asked him. 

"Sure go right ahead. The movers will be here in the morning." Shawn said to them.

Jackie smiled at Hyde and went upstairs. She didn't care what Shawn said; she had to see Zack right now. Jackie hadn't come all this way to wait until tomorrow to see Zack. She went upstairs into the little boys room. Jackie looked at the five year and smiled. He had light brown eyes and was laying in his Toy Story pajamas. Jackie walked all the way over to Zack's toy chest and noticed that there was a book sitting on top of the chest. She picked the book up; Animal Farm, she hadn't read that in years. She opened up the cover and screamed when she saw blood on the inside of the cover. 

Shawn, Roman, and Hyde all heard her screaming. Hyde picked up his head and shuck it. They hadn't been here for twenty-four hours yet and she was already getting herself in trouble. All three of the men ran up the stairs and to Jackie. They found her in Zack's room. She was holding the bloody book in her hands and shaking. Hyde ran over to her and grabbed the book out of her hands.

"All the little piggies must die." Hyde read out loud.

"We found that same thing carved into Hope Brady's grave." Roman said to him.

"Has the killer left any other messages besides the book and the carving?" Hyde asked him.

"No, that's all we know of so far." Roman said to him.

"Okay, I need to talk to my wife for a moment please." Hyde said to Roman and Shawn.

Roman and Shawn went downstairs; Zack was still asleep and Hyde dragged Jakie out of Zack's room.

"What are you doing in here?" Hyde asked her.

"I was looking around." Jackie said to him.

"Jackie, please don't cause anymore trouble." Hyde pleaded with her.

"Alright fine calm down. Look at this Stephen. Why didn't they make a big deal out of it?" She asked him.

"I don't know why they didn't make a big deal out of it. I think they're stupid; that's why they have seven people dead. I need that book and I need to go somewhere right now." Hyde said to her.

"Where are you going?" Jackie asked him.

"I'm going to the cematery and your going back downstairs." Hyde said to her.

"Stephen, I think that I should go with you." Jackie stated.

"No you stay here. I have really bad feeling right now. Don't let any of them leave here at all until I get back." Stephen said to her.

"Why can't anybody leave here until you get back?" Jackie asked him.

"Because; I think the killer is here right now." Hyde said to her.

"What?! You're going to leave me here with a potential maniac. What's wrong with you? Are you trying to get me killed? That's what you're trying to do isn't it." She asked him.

"NO! I'm not trying to get you killed but if I'm right they going to strike tonight and I have to be ready. Don't let them leave." Hyde ordered her.

Jackie and Hyde went back downstairs where all the other guests were sitting and waiting for them. Hyde didn't stop to explain he just went out the front door and to the car. Jackie looked at them all and gave a nervous smile. When he gets back he better have a perfectly good explanation for leaving her with a potential psycho in the room.

"Well I think it's time that we all got going." Shawn said to them all.

They all got up and Jackie blocked the doorway from them.

"Mrs. Hyde what are you doing?" Roman asked her.

"Sit down. We all haven't gotten to know each other." Jackie said.

"Mrs. Hyde it's getting late and I think we could get to know each other tomorrow." Roman said to her.

"Well, Mr. Brady you'll be gone by tomorrow and my husband we'll be in charge and I already know him." Jackie said.

"Um...Mrs. Hyde where is your husband?" Roman asked her.

"He's out right now. He'll be back soon. I'm sure he would like to meet all of you." Jackie said.

"Why are you so sure he would like to get to know all of us?" Belle asked her. 

"It's just the type of person he is. He wants to become an aqcuaintance to all he meets." Jackie said.

So the Hyde's are now here to try and catch me. You know I wish that Roman Brady was still captain of the force; he was stupid. This new guy however, doesn't seem as stupid as Roman. His wife I can tell is going to be a nussiance towards me. I have to figure out a way to get to Zack. He's the next the little piggy that has to go. I'm just going to continue down the list. You can't believe how hard it was for me to watch those pigs eat there own kind. I swear I've never seen so many little piggies go after ham before in my life. It makes me so sick. I'm starting to feel the pressure. The new little pig has been watching me like a hawk. I can feel her piercing eyes falling upon me. Why can't her stare go away? Why does she have to keep staring at me? I hate it when people stare at me. I hate it; she's going to make me go insane. I can't hold it in anymore I can't take it. I have to do something I have to get out of here. Why are they keeping me here? I'm not a pig; so why are they trapping me like one? They all have to go they all have to die. I have to get rid of the stares. Most importantly I have to get rid of her. She's and Zack have to go. I have to kill them both tonight. I have to kill them tonight. 

Hyde walked across the cemetery to Hope Brady's grave. He had the book in one hand and a flashlight in the other. He hoped that Jackie didn't open her mouth to any of them. He didn't like leaving her there with a psycho but he had to. There was a feeling in the bottom of his stomach that wouldn't go away. He looked at the carving on Hope's grave and blood in the book. They both said the same thing. He looked at the book, Animal Farm, and tried to remember what the book was about. He remembered that the pigs had ordered a revolt against the humans and then the pigs set-up a communist government. As Hyde remembered this he thought back to the ending and realized that animals had come to realize that the pigs were as evil as the humans. In fact when the pigs looked into the window they saw human faces on the pigs. Hyde than realized what the message meant. The little piggies were humans they were like the pigs in the book but there had to be more. If the humans were pigs that meant that Hope, Alice, and all the rest were big pigs. If that were true then the little pigs could me kids. Oh no of course Zack; he was Hope's son and Shawn's brother; plus the book was found in his room so the book and the carving were pointing to him. If the killer was to strike tonight then the victim would be Zack next. Which meant that he left Jackie in danger. He ran back to the car to save Zack and Jackie. 

Jackie wasn't able to keep everybody there. They left and Shawn went to bed. Jackie sat on the couch and waited for Hyde. While she was sitting there the lights in the house went out. Jackie sat there wondering what happened; behind her the killer stood with a rope in his hand. 


	6. It isn't Fair

Jackie sat there wondering what had happened to the lights; behind her the killer stood with a rope in his hands. Jackie felt that there was something really wrong; finding that book in Zack's room really creeped her out. There was something definitely wrong; she could feel it. Jackie got up the couch and as soon as she did the killer lunged at her. She fell to the ground with the killer on top of her. Jackie lie on her stomach helplessly; the killer took the rope and grabbed Jackie by her head. He then lifter her head and put the rope over her throat. Jackie began to scream which made the killer begin to strangle her more tightly.  
  
  
  
I get the greatest satisfaction strangling my victims. I feel as though strangling is the most painful torture, besides drowning. I can't believe that her husband left her like that. She found that book; she wasn't supposed to find that book at all. I was supposed to kill Zack before they figured it out. She just had to go snooping around. She couldn't stay out of that stupid child's room. I'll make her pay for this; just like I made Hope pay for this. No one can fool me; especially not some stupid detective's wife. Hope Brady couldn't fool me and neither can Jackie Hyde. He won't be able to save her; he'll be too late. I love that gurgling noise my victims make. Jackie's beginning to gurgle; she'll be dead soon. It's only a matter of time.   
  
Steven Hyde rushed home as quickly as he could. He didn't stop for nothing; not even a pedestrian. He pulled into the Brady's driveway and noticed that all the lights were off. He took the flash light out of the dashboard and his gun. He ran up to the door and busted it opened. He was right; the killer had attacked Jackie.   
  
"FREEEZE! Get off of her now!" Hyde yelled.  
  
I was almost done killing her. I can't believe he made it back. That self righteous pig, I'll teach him a lesson. I have to let go and get out of here. I got up off that stupid bitch and turned around. He was there holding a gun at me like he was going to kill me. It was such a priceless moment. He thought that he could actually take me out. Like he was going to catch the killer tonight. I stepped away from his pathetic wife and pulled out a gun. I backed away holding the gun and walked into the kitchen where I got out through the back door. Man this day definitely stinks; he wasn't supposed to come back so soon. She could have been dead and then I could have gotten Zack and then his miserable brother Shawn.  
  
Hyde stood over Jackie in disbelief. He couldn't tell if she was moving or not but when he knelt down besides her; she attacked him.   
  
"Jackie it's me. Stop it!" He yelled at her.  
  
"Oh my gosh someone tried to attack me...the lights went out...I was waiting for you on the couch...I got up...and lunged at me...I couldn't do anything...and"  
  
"Jackie calm down; they're gone." Hyde said to her.  
  
"What do you mean their gone? Hyde they tried to kill me and you let them go." Jackie said angrily.  
  
"I didn't let them go; they had a gun on them. And why are you calling me Hyde?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"I'm pissed at you that's, why. Go check on Zack." Hyde said to her.  
  
"Why? What's going on?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"I figured out what the killers after." Hyde said to her.   
  
"What's he after?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"Zack; he's after Zack and now it looks like he's after you. Now I'm going to have to put heavy security around you and Zack." Hyde said to her.  
  
"No way; you can take your heavy security and shove it." Jackie yelled at him.  
  
"Jackie; you need security. I'm not going to let you go walking around with a big target on your back." Hyde said to her.  
  
"NO! Forget it. I start school tomorrow. What are all the kids going to think when they see their teacher with a bunch of officers around her?" Jackie asked him harshly.  
  
"I don't care what you say. You're getting guards." Hyde said to her.  
  
"Well, I don't care what you say. You're sleeping on the couch." Jackie said to him.  
  
"Fine." Hyde said.  
  
"Fine." Jackie replied.  
  
Jackie stomped off to the guest room while Hyde sat on the couch. He called Salem Police and told them that there had been an attack. Roman Brady was knocking on the Brady door at 10 o'clock at night. He was very angry that he had to come all the way out here.   
  
"Okay Mr. Hyde why are you calling me out here at 10 o'clock at night. I'm tired and I have a long day ahead of me." Roman yelled at me.  
  
"First of all, as an officer of the law, you suck. You have to be the most stupidest officer that ever walked the planet..."  
  
"Listen here you have no reason to call me names. I have been an officer longer than you have been alive." Roman yelled at him.  
  
"Yeah well your instincts are pretty crappy. I can't believe that when you saw that book before and saw the carvings on the grave that you couldn't put two and two together. There are seven people dead from this killer who could be alive right now if it wasn't for you lack of knowledge." Hyde yelled right in his face.   
  
"Now you listen to me you little..."  
  
"You know I went and looked at the carvings in the grave and then I examined the book; I figured it out in ten minutes. Jackie's lucky that I got back here so fast. She would have been dead. The killer cut the power to the house and broke in. He was strangling her when I got here. Now she's pissed at me and I have to now deal with a stupid detective that's managed to not save seven people's lives." Hyde shouted at him.  
  
"That's it. I don't have to take anymore of your bull shit. I'm out of here." Roman yelled back at him.  
  
"So your going to leave a crime scene without investigating it. Boy you are so dumb." Hyde shouted back at him.  
  
Roman was already out the door. He was so pissed with how Mr. Hyde had treated him. He had no right to talk to him that way. He was the best cop on the Salem force. So what if he missed the thing about the book. He climbed into his car and drove off. Roman was riding on a back street when he felt the rope slip over his throat. He started gurgling viciously as the killer pulled harder and harder with more dexterity. Roman lost control of the car. The car spun out of control and hit a tree. The killer strangled Roman Brady to death. He opened the back door and got out. He went to the driver's door and opened. He took out a knife and began stabbing Roman. After at least 10 strokes, the killer took out a tiny paint brush and dabbed it in his blood. He wrote on the top of Roman's forehead: All the little piggies must die and then quickly walked off. 


	7. Long Distance Run Around

Shawn came down the stairs to talk to Hyde. Hyde was pacing around the living room pissed. Roman Brady didn't even call in the crime investigation unit to sweep the scene at the Brady home. Hyde decided that Roman wasn't going to get away with this. He picked up his keys and told Shawn to tell Jackie that he was going after Roman. He got into his car and left. 

Jackie heard all of the commotion downstairs and came down to find out what was going on. Shawn told her that Hyde had left to go after Roman. Jackie told Shawn to watch over Zack and asked him if she could borrow his car. He gave her the keys and she got into his truck and left. She could see Hyde's car not too far ahead and followed him closely trying not to be seen by him.

Hyde drove to Roman's house when he noticed a car crash. The car was in the tree and Hyde pulled over. Jackie stopped the car and watched Hyde go up to car and screamed oh my God! He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. He picked up his head and noticed the white truck that had stopped. He cautiously pulled out his gun and held it up to the truck. 

Jackie saw the gun pointed at her and freaked. She didn't move a muscle; he shouted for her to get out of the car. She had no other choice, knowing Hyde, he would shoot her. She got out of the car with her hands up. 

Hyde stared at her in anger and disbelieve. He told her to stay out of trouble and what was she doing getting into trouble. He lowered the gun and angrily motioned her over to him. Jackie reluctantly walked towards him. 

"What the hell are you doing out here?" He yelled at her.

"Stop yelling at me Steven. I was just checking on you." Jackie said.

"Jackie get back in that truck and go home and where the hell did you get that truck?" He asked her.

"Shawn let me borrow it and I'm not going home. What happened?" Jackie asked. 

Jackie started to walk towards the car to see if the victim of the crash was okay. Hyde saw her walk towards the car and he grabbed her. She struggled to get free of him but he wouldn't let her go. 

"Jackie no! Just get back into the truck and go home." Hyde said to her.

"NO! You can't tell me what to do." Jackie yelled at him.

"As a cop, yes I can. Now get back in the truck or I'll have you arrested." Hyde said to her.

"For what?!" She asked him in a surprised voice.

"For tampering with the evidence." Hyde said to her.

"You wouldn't." Jackie said.

"I would; now would you get back into the car." Hyde said to her. 

"Fine but I want to know what happened." Jackie said to him.

"Roman Brady was murdered. So now that I told you; I want you to get back into that truck and go home. I'm going to have a very busy night ahead of me." Hyde said then kissed her on the cheek.

"Fine, but your still sleeping on the couch." Jackie said to him.

"We'll see." He said back to her.

Jackie got in the car and drove off. She decided to take the back streets home. While she was driving she felt a bump in the road. Then without much warning, she lost control of the car. The car swerved off the road and Jackie gripped the wheel and hit the brake. When she was finally able to take control of the wheel she noticed that the front end tire had blown out. Great she thought to herself; now I'll have to walk back to the house. Stephen's going to kill me she thought again. She got out of the car and started walking up the hill and into the woods. From what she could tell, this was the shortest way back to the Brady's and it also happened to cut right through the cemetery. 

Jackie knew that Hyde would kill her for walking home all alone in the dark with no cell phone into the woods. Oh well she thought, she could always pretend to listen him. Jackie walked through the woods cautiously. After what happened earlier in the evening she had to be on her guard. Jackie reached the edge of the woods where it met the cemetery. She had two choices continue through the woods or cut through the cemetary. She was going to cut through the cemetary when she noticed someone over near two graves. She squinted her eyes and was able to make out that it was Hope Brady's and Alice Horton's grave. She hid herself as best as she could behind the tall pine trees. 

From what she could tell the figure had long dark hair; it looked as though it was black. The figure had something in his hand she couldn't really tell what it was. All of the sudden the figure began to hit the grave hard. After a few seconds Jackie understood what was going on. The figure was the killer. The killer must have been leaving another clue. This was great; she could now help Stephen out. All she had to do was wait for that psycho bitch to go away. Wait a second she thought; I just said psycho bitch. Jackie looked back over at the figure and realized that it was a girl. 

That stupid little bitch ruined it for me. She ruined it for me; she's nothing more than a little no good pig. I hate pigs; the thought of pigs just makes me go insane. All I want to do is get a big carving knife and slice her to death. Her and that little brat and the rest of the little piggies have to go. There's no way around it; I must help them understand their ways. They are evil and I need to purge them of that evil. Roman Brady was evil and I purged him of that evil. I helped him to understand and now he is free. He is free from his evil ways. I know once I rid Salem of the little evil piggies they will all understand. I have to rid them of their evil. I have to make sure that they all pay for their ways. 

Jackie couldn't see his or her face but she was more than certain that the killer was a girl. There's only one way to find out Jackie thought. I have to confront that bitch. It won't be so easy to attack me this time. Jackie fumbled through her pockets and found her keys and small screw driver. Good enough she thought to herself.

Stephen Hyde was soon surrounded by officers. Roman Brady was dead and Hyde was now in charge. He ordered the officers to search each and every corner for clues he hoped that Jackie made it safely home. He decided to call the Brady's to make sure that she was safe and sound in bed. 

The phone rang and it was Stephen Hyde.

"Mr. Hyde what's going on?" Shawn asked him.

"Roman Brady is dead." Hyde said to him.

"What?! Why?!" Shawn asked hysterically. 

"I don't know why. I found him strangled to death on the side of the road in his car. Apparently he and the killer struggled. He was badly strangled." Hyde said to him.

"Oh my gosh! How's Jackie taking the news. I hope she's alright." Shawn said to him.

"Jackie's going to be alright. She's doing...wait a minute...what do you mean is she alright?" Hyde asked him.

"Well I was just wondering how's she doing since she's with you." Shawn said.

"She's not with me. Jackie didn't come yet?" Hyde asked him.

"No why? I thought she was with you." Shawn stated. 

"It's been over an hour since she was suppose to leave. I got to go right now." Hyde said. 

I hope she's alright and not doing anything foolish.

Jackie was more determined than ever to teach that bitch a lesson. Try to kill her; she'll see about that she thought.

"Hey bitch; think you can attack me and get away with it. I don't think so." Jackie yelled as she drew closer to the killer.


	8. Round About

Jackie was more determined than ever to teach that bitch a lesson. Try to kill her; she'll see about that she thought.

"Hey bitch; think you can attack me and get away with it. I don't think so." Jackie yelled as she drew closer to the killer.

That bitch! She thinks that she can take me on. Doesn't she know how many people I have killed? I have killed eight people and I don't have a problem killing her as well. In fact, this can be just like a second chance for me. Well Mr. Hyde I guess your wife makes number nine.

Why couldn't she just go home? He thought as he drove frantically on the main road. He got all the way home and there was nothing. He didn't see a trace of the car anywhere along the road. Which could only mean one thing; she took the back roads home. Why couldn't she just take the main roads? He thought again. She always had to take the back roads everywhere she went. She had this thing about being difficult; he never understood it. In the three years they had been married, she always went against what he thought was right. This time it could actually cost her, her life. 

"That's right you heard me. I called you bitch. You think you can come into my home and strangle me to death. I don't think so. See you're not going anywhere until I rip all the little hair out of your little head. I'm so going teach you a lesson. Little piggy." Jackie said mockingly.

I can't believe she just called me a little a piggy. What does she think I am? One of them. I hate when people call me names. I AM NOT A PIG! I can't take it anymore all I can feel is the rage building up in me. I won't let anyone call me a pig. Especially a little midget. No way! 

Jackie stood there more determined than ever. Man, Stephen is going to be so happy that I'm helping him. He'll be so grateful that he'll let me help him more often. As soon as I teach this bitch a lesson, I somehow call Stephen.

"So are just going to stand there or are you going to try and kill me like you did to Roman Brady." Jackie asked the killer. 

"No Roman Brady was killed because I got bored. I'm going to kill you because I want to have some fun." The killer whispered.

The killer pulled up his hood and started running in the opposite direction. Jackie decided that she wasn't going to take no bull crap from some psychotic woman. Jackie grabbed her by her coat and through to the ground. Too bad that it was so dark out. She might have been able to tell who it was. Jackie got on top of the killer and punched her in the nose. She screamed out in pain and took her hands and wrapped them around Jackie's neck. Jackie in response bit her. The killer took her hands of and once again cried out. 

"I don't think so. Your not going anywhere but to jail and then to hell. I'm going to be there when they fry you in the electric chair." Jackie said then she slapped her.

"We'll see about that." The killer whispered and then grabbed Jackie by her shoulders and shoved her to the ground. 

Jackie struggled with the killer. They each took turns with hitting and punching each other. Jackie managed to scratch the killer right across her face. They both tumbled down a hill that led them to the main road. The killer was back on top again. He took his hand and covered Jackie's mouth with it. 

"I might not have gotten you this time but next time; next time will be different. I'll kill you, Zack, and your husband. Or maybe just you and Zack and let him suffer for the rest of his life just like Bo Brady. I have to admit that you were much more stronger than Hope Brady ever was." The killer said before taking off onto the road.

I can't believe that I am in this much pain. That bitch wasn't suppose to fight me like that. I can't believe that she hit and scratched me. She wasn't suppose to fight back. I should have been able to finish her off right then and there. Now I have to go home and fix my wounds. Oh my gosh! My sides in so much pain. I hope nothing is broken. If she broke any of my ribs I'll do more than strangle her next time.

Jackie lay at the bottom of the hill bleeding and in so much pain. Her side felt as though someone put a knife right through it. She still couldn't believe that she had just went after the killer like. Too bad she couldn't see that psycho bitches face. Oh gosh was she ever in so much pain. It would be impossible for her to get up and walk back home. She would have to lay out here helpless until the morning. 

Chloe and Phillip were on their way back from movie theaters when they saw her. They had become best friends and were now hanging out frequently. Chloe had married Brady last year and they were expecting their first baby. They were driving by the cemetery when they saw her lying on the ground.

"Oh God Phillip look! Pull over I think she might be dead." Chloe screamed out in surprise. 

"I think your right call the 911." Phillip ordered of Chloe. 

"Wait I didn't bring my cell phone." Chloe said to him.

"I didn't bring mine either." Phillip said to her.

Phillip pulled the car over to the side of the road and jumped out.

"Help me. I think my side is hurt." Jackie said to him.

"Sh...it's going to be okay. Chloe she's alive. I think she might have broken some ribs." Phillip yelled back to Chloe and then carefully picked up the young woman. 

He put her in the back of the car and then drove off. 

"We've got to get her to the hospital. Once we get her bandaged up I can take her back to my place. Then we'll find out what happened. " Phillip said to Chloe.

Hyde drove frantically down the back streets. He came upon the thing he was most dreading; an abandoned white truck. Hyde jumped out of the car and pulled out his gun. He approached the truck slowly and when he opened up the driver's side door he saw nothing. He didn't understand what could have happened. Maybe she was kidnapped. He thought. Then he noticed the flat tire and calmed down a little bit. If she wasn't here then where was she. Oh no! She must have forgotten her cell phone at home and decided to walk back. He wouldn't be surprised if she was walking home; it wouldn't be the first time that she had done so. From what he could tell she went into the woods which meant that she would go right near the cemetery. He got back into his car and headed for the cemetery. He drove up to the cemetery and found that on the hill on the other side the snow had been disrupted. He got out his gun and his flashlight. He went over to investigate the disruptions when he noticed that there was something in the snow. He flashed his light on the snow and found that it was blood. He shined it up the hill and found a trail of blood. He examined that the blood went into two different directions, which led into two different parts of the road. He then realized that there was a struggle between two people. This can't be good he thought. I hope that isn't Jackie's blood he said. He got back in his car and made his way to the hospital. He had to find her before the killer did. 


	9. The Rest of Salem

Sami sat at home; it was late and Will hadn't come yet. Three years ago she was accused of murder and still nothing had changed. Lucas still lived across the hall and every once in awhile he would come over to harass into admitting she killed the seven victims. His mother was no better. At least twice this week she had come over to degrade and harass Sami. If that wasn't bad enough, then Brandon trying to sue for custody of Will was. Who does he think he is? Sami thought to her self. He's not even Will's father. His complaint was that Lucas and Sami were incompetent as parents.   
  
Will was now fifteen years old and as clever as his mother Sami. Except the one difference between them was he was an expert at not getting caught. He hadn't gotten caught for half the pranks he had played on Salem. He however resented his mother with a passion. He hated how she would go through one relationship after another. When the relationship was over, she didn't know how to let go. She became obsessed over them; just like she had become obsessed over Austin and Brandon. Sami thought that her dear sweet little son would surely say he wanted to stay with his mother; she was about to get a cold harsh awakening. He would be testifying in the suing for custody over him tomorrow. He was more than prepared to for testimony. He had been dreaming of this moment for at least five years. It would be complete victory for him. Not only would it make his mother look bad in the papers, it would also make her look bad to the police. Now that her father was off of the force, there would be no special treatment for his mother. Pay backs a bitch. He thought to himself.   
  
As for his father, he didn't really have much against him. The only thing about him was that he was stupid. He shouldn't have ever gotten involved with his mother. She ruined both their lives and now he was going to ruin her life.   
  
Will came walking into the house around eleven o'clock.  
  
"Will, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you." Sami said.  
  
"I've been out." Will rudely said.  
  
Sami walked up to her only son and hugged him. He flinched when she touched him.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Sami asked him.  
  
"My side is really bothering me that's all?" Will said to her.  
  
Sami looked at her son's face and noticed that he had a couple of scratches and some bruises.  
  
"Why do you look like a wreck? Did you get into a fist fight?" Sami asked him.  
  
"You could say that." Will replied then walked into his room.  
  
Oh man my side is hurting so badly. I didn't think that bitch would fight so hard; but she did. I'm going to have to make sure that I bring my gun for now on. She totally scratched and bruised my face up. I can't begin to count- up the amount of punches she made. Some of them didn't even hurt while the others well...left bruises. I even got a black eye. I've never been in so much pain in my life. What was she doing in that cemetery? Was she trying to play cop? I don't know; but the more that I think about it the more worried I get. If she's that strong all the time, then I'm going to have to pick my victims more carefully for now on. Well I'm finally home and just in time for the 12 o'clock news. I've made sure to set my VCR for the news. I love to here them recap the murders. I don't think they put enough drama in it though. Maybe if I kill one of the newscasters they'll learn. I have to hurry and get the tape set. You see I was planning for Mrs. Hyde to be murdered tonight; not Roman Brady; but, since that plan was foiled I needed some excitement tonight. Roman Brady just happened to pull his car into the driveway; just as I happened to be making my escape. When he went inside of the house, I jumped into the back seat. There was no evil masterminded plan behind his death. He was just stupid for leaving the car door unlocked. You would think with all the people being murdered lately that he would have been a bit more cautious; but no, he's dumb like the rest of them. I bet that bitch is telling them all about the evil psychotic killer that she courageously had challenged to a fight tonight. While everyone is off regarding her as a hero, I have to sit home and bandaged myself up. I can't go to the hospital like she can. Instead of planning my next attack for tonight, I'm going to be stuck here resting. It will at least take me a couple weeks to get better. I can't let anyone see me like this. No I can't wait! I have to kill again; as soon as possible before I loose it. I have no other choice; it's now become like an addiction. It's like smoking or drinking except I get to see my results right away whereas, the smoker and the drinker have to wait for their consequences. That's just the way I was made. I have to and want to see my results right away. It's obvious that it has paid off for me; I've killed eight people and the police have only taken one suspect off of their list. They've only taken one person off they're list; damn they're dumb. You know what I need? I need a warm bath.   
  
  
  
Marlena sat on her new white couch watching TV. The fire was burning hot and she was enjoying a batch of hot chocolate. The winter days brought a sense of comfort and coziness to her. Ever since Belle had decided that she didn't want anything to do with her or John, Marlena had a sense of emptiness that had been building up inside of her. John came through the door and sat down next to Marlena. His day had been quite trying. Since Roman was going to be leaving, he wouldn't be needed half as much. The new detective had made that quite clear to him over the phone. He said that for some secret agency the INS wasn't actually helping. The detective said if they were half as smart as they were made out to be, then there wouldn't be seven dead right now. John and Marlena cuddled up on the couch. They were watching an old Bewitched rerun when out of nowhere the news cut.  
  
"We are sorry to interrupt, but we have some devastating and terrible news. We have just been informed that the Salem killer has struck again. Roman Brady's body was recovered by Detective Stephen Hyde. Mr. Hyde went looking for Mr. Brady after they had an argument over Mr. Brady not investigating a crime scene earlier. Mr. Brady was strangled to death; he apparently was fighting with the killer when he lost control of his car. Earlier this evening, the killer apparently attacked the new detective's wife. Reports and rumors have been circulating that the killer had apparently tried to strangle her as well. Police are now looking at the possibility that rope that was used to kill Roman Brady was also used in the attack earlier this evening." The reporter finished.  
  
"Oh my Gosh, not Roman. Why would anybody want to kill Roman, John?" Marlena cried.  
  
"I don't know. I'll go down to the police station and get more information. In the meantime, you should go and stay with Brady until I get back." John said to her.   
  
They got in the car and left the penthouse both in shock with Marlena in tears.   
  
Phillip Brady looked at the young woman who was lying in the hospital bed. He didn't know her but he was totally enamored with her. She was so beautiful; she had long dark black hair and beautiful brown eyes. After Chloe had left him, he really didn't have a steady girlfriend. Phillip was so caught up with her beauty that he hadn't noticed Chloe tapping him on the shoulder.   
  
"Phillip, what's up with you?" Chloe asked him.  
  
"Uh...nothing...why?" Phillip stuttered.   
  
"Phillip do you have a crush on that lady in there?" Chloe asked teasingly.  
  
"What...no...Absolutely not!" Phillip said.  
  
"Phillip you like that lady don't you? That's so great, I bet if you ask her out she'll say yes. After all, you did save her." Chloe said to him.  
  
"You know you're right. I am going to ask her out." Phillip said to an ecstatic Chloe.   
  
Hyde was driving towards the hospital when he realized that he wasn't thinking straight at all. The best thing he could do for his wife was to go back to the scene and get the police there. If she was in any danger, then this could be the only way to save her. He had to learn to stop thinking with his heart and listen to his head. He thought to himself. Hyde called the police and crime investigation down to the cemetery. He ordered them to search over every inch of the graveyard and the woods near it. Hyde walked around the cold cemetery hoping to find any clue that would lead to the killer and possibly to Jackie. Hyde decided to call the hospital to find out if Jackie was there.   
  
"Yes we do have someone here. She was picked up in the cemetery by two residents." The nurse said over the phone to Hyde.  
  
"Can you describe her to me, please?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, she has long dark hair, brown eyes, and is short." The nurse said to him.  
  
"Yeah that's my wife Jackie. I'm her husband Detective Hyde. Is she going to make it?" Hyde asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes she's going to make it. She just has a couple of bad fractures in her ribs; her face is pretty banged up though. She's got a lot of cuts and bruises all over her face." The nurse replied.   
  
Hyde walked on through the forest; well at least they found Jackie. He thought.  
  
Author note: I crossed this story over with That '70's show. I forgot to make that note earlier. 


	10. He's Mine

Jackie woke up to find her self in a strange place. She thought that it was because she hadn't gotten used to Shawn's old house yet but she wasn't even in her new home. She was in someone else's home. She sat up quickly and looked around. What if the killer had kidnapped her. She saw a young man come out of one of the rooms and sit down next to her.   
  
"How are you feeling today miss?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm fine; who are you?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"My name is Phillip I found in you in the cemetery. Chloe, my friend, and I took you to the hospital. They released you in my care." Phillip replied.  
  
"Where is my husband? Why didn't they release me to my husband?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Your what?" Phillip asked.  
  
"My husband Steven Hyde." Jackie said to him again.  
  
"You're married?" Phillip asked.  
  
"Didn't I just say that I was married?" Jackie asked back.  
  
"Well yes you did; but aren't you kind of young to be married. I think that 20 is too young." Phillip said.  
  
"I'm 26 and I'm very late for work." Jackie said.  
  
"Well, you're pretty hurt and I don't think you are in any conditions to go to work." Phillip said.  
  
"Why wouldn't the hospital release me to my husband?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"I don't know, maybe because I saved you." Phillip said.  
  
"Let me get this straight, the hospital releases me to a complete stranger because they know you but yet you could be some psychotic maniac. I want you to call Detective Steven Hyde right now." Jackie demanded.  
  
"Wait a minute your husband is the new detective?" Phillip asked.  
  
"Wow! I guess people are dumb here. Didn't I just get done telling you that?" Jackie angrily asked.   
  
" Listen, you don't have to be rude and people in Salem aren't dumb. Thanks to your husband Salem lost Roman Brady last night. Roman Brady was just about to solve this case." Phillip said.  
  
"He was no where near solving the case. I guess he would have solved it eventually when everyone was found dead and the killer was the last one standing. Does it really take seven murders to happen before a case is solved?" Jackie asked.   
  
"For your information Roman Brady was on of the best cops to ever serve the force..."  
  
"Jackie are you alright?" Hyde rushed in and asked.  
  
"Excuse me, but you can't just barge on in here." Phillip said.   
  
"Shut- up, Jackie why are you here instead of the hospital?" Hyde asked.  
  
"For some reason, the hospital released me to him." Jackie said.  
  
"You look like you're in pain. What happened?" He asked her.   
  
"Well, the truck broke down and I was forced to walk through the forest. When I got to the part of the forest where it meets the cemetery, I noticed that there was someone out there. No wait, not just someone it was a woman. I'm sure of it; I couldn't see her face, but she had long black hair and from what I could tell, she wasn't that tall either." Jackie said.  
  
"Let me guess, you think it was the killer." Phillip said.  
  
"I know it was the killer." Jackie said.  
  
"How do you know it was the killer?" Phillip skeptically asked.  
  
"Who else would be out in a cemetery late at night destroying Hope Brady's plaque?" Jackie asked.  
  
"What happened next Jackie?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"Well, I was so angry with how she tried to kill me from before that I..."  
  
"Oh no; please say you didn't...Jackie did you attack her?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Hell yes; I wasn't going to let that bitch get away with trying to kill me." Jackie said.   
  
"And let me guess again...she was extremely strong and that's why you are all banged up." Hyde said.  
  
"Actually, she wasn't that strong at all. I was the one who did most of the hitting. She's probably as banged up as me or even worse than me. So you see, I have helped you out." Jackie said.  
  
"No, no, you didn't. Jackie you have just made yourself the killer's next target." Hyde said to her.   
  
"Well, at least she tried to help. All you have done is gotten Roman Brady killed." Phillip said.  
  
"Did I get into the car and plan to strangle Roman Brady?" Hyde asked.   
  
"No." Phillip replied.  
  
"Did I strangle him forcing his car to spin out of control?" Hyde asked.   
  
"No." Phillip replied.   
  
"Well, if I didn't plan to strangle him to death and I didn't force his car to spin out of control then what did I actually do?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"Um...well...if you didn't make him come out to your house then he wouldn't be dead." Phillip said.  
  
"Roman Brady's job as an detective is to come out to a scene of a crime and... wait a second, how did you know that I called Roman Brady out to investigate crime scene?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"Lucky guess I suppose." Phillip said.  
  
"Steven come on, he isn't the killer. I told you before that the killer was a girl." Jackie said.  
  
"The killer could have been wearing a wig." Hyde said.  
  
"I also told you that the killer wasn't that strong either." Jackie said.  
  
"Well, he doesn't look that strong; kind of looks girly." Hyde said.  
  
Jackie looked Phillip over and then turned back to Hyde.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're kind of right; but the point is..."  
  
"Hey, I'm standing right here." Phillip said as Jackie and Hyde continued to laugh.   
  
"Yeah so what's your point? Now tell me how you know about Roman Brady making a visit to our house?" Hyde asked him.  
  
"First of all it's not your house its Shawn's house and second of all John Black told us." Phillip said.  
  
"Who's us?" Jackie asked.  
  
"All of the families in Salem. We're really tight around here so don't try to fit in because we don't like outsiders." Phillip said.  
  
"I really don't care who you like and don't like. Jackie let's go. I have to pay a visit to John Black." Hyde said.  
  
"Well, I have to get to work." Jackie said.  
  
"I called you out. I told them that you were in the hospital and would need a few days to regain your strength." Hyde said.  
  
"Steven; I was planning on going to work." Jackie said.  
  
"Yeah well I don't think you are in any condition to be teaching kids today." Hyde said.  
  
"Wait a minute, you're the new teacher. I also teach as well." Phillip said elated at the idea that the young woman would be working with him.  
  
"That's great really but we have to get going." Hyde said.   
  
Hyde helped Jackie up and they both made their way to the door. Hyde Jackie's arm and helped her walk steadily to the door. She was sorer than she thought she would be. As they got to the door, someone started beating on the door. Hyde opened it and once Jackie saw her face she lunged at her.   
  
"Jackie get off of her what are you doing?" Hyde yelled.  
  
"That bitch tried to kill me." Jackie yelled and began strangling the girl.  
  
Hyde pried her off the young woman.  
  
"No, you have to be mistaken. Mimi would never hurt anybody." Phillip said. 


	11. It Can't Be!

Jackie get off of her what are you doing?" Hyde yelled.

"That bitch tried to kill me." Jackie yelled and began strangling the girl.

Hyde pried her off the young woman.

"No, you have to be mistaken. Mimi would never hurt anybody." Phillip said.

"No, Mimi can't be the one who attacked you. Mimi would never hurt anybody. I've known her for years." Phillip said.

"Your friend Mimi is a psychotic bitch." Jackie said.

Mimi stood there in complete shock. Why would anyone accuse her of murder she thought to herself? 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know you." Mimi said.

"Steven don't believe a word she says. Hurry up and arrest her." Jackie said.

"What...no wait...I never attacked her and I'm not the killer I swear I'm not." Mimi began to cry." Mimi said.

"Well, Steven what are you waiting for arrest the bitch." Jackie yelled.

"Jackie I can't go around arresting people you claimed attacked you." Hyde said.

"What?...sure you can. Now arrest her." Jackie demanded.

"Jackie I can't; I'm sorry but..."

"Fine then if you won't do something about it then I will." Jackie said.

Jackie walked up to a shaken Mimi and slapped her across the face.

"Jackie what the hell are you doing?" Hyde asked her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jackie asked him.

"Jackie I can't arrest her for murder but I can arrest you for assault." Hyde said to her.

"What you got to be kidding me. Look at her. She's got black hair and look at her face. It's all banged up worse than mine. What more proof do you need?" Jackie asked him.

"Well first I have to ask her some question before I can jump to any conclusions and then I have to gather evidence and get a warrant." Hyde said.

"Okay first of all, I just dyed my hair today and second of all I got in a fight; Will Brady, Sami's son. He totally punched me a couple of times and scratched up my face." Mimi said to them.

"Yeah right that's such a likely story." Jackie yelled.

"Actually it's not. Will has done this before." Phillip said.

"He's beaten you up before?" Hyde asked her.

"Yes he has." Mimi said.

"What have the police done about it in the past?" Hyde asked her.

"Apologized; Roman Brady is his grandfather. He wouldn't put his own grandson in jail. He says that if Sami is found guilty of the murders that she will be punished to the full extent of the law but I don't believe it. Roman Brady treated her differently then the rest of the suspects." Mimi said.

"Now I don't know who to see first Sami or John." Hyde said to Jackie.

"Let's go see the girl beater first." Jackie said.

"So am I suspect or not?" Mimi asked him.

"No you're not but I'm going to need an alibi from you." He said to her.

"Yes sir." She replied.

Sami was making breakfast for Will when she heard loud knocking at her door. She stopped cooking and went over to the door. When she answered it, she was surprised to the detective at the door.

"Ms. Brady, my name is Detective Hyde. I have some questions to ask you." Hyde said to her.

"Well could it wait. I making my son breakfast right now." Sami said.

"No it really cant' wait. I really need t ask you these questions and I also need to arrest your son for assault." Hyde said to her.

"For what? He's done nothing wrong." Sami said.

"He beat-up Mimi." Hyde said.

"No he didn't. Listen Will is going through a tough time right now. Today's his sixteenth birthday. Maybe we could talk about this some other time." Sami said.

"No we can't. You see it worries me that a fifteen-year-old boy goes around beating up girls. Plus I want to talk to you about the case." Hyde said to her.

"What about the case Mr. Hyde.?" Sami asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that we cleared all the suspects' names except for two. Can you guess who the last two are?" Hyde asked her.

"No I can't guess who could be on that list. Who are they?" She asked him.

"You and Kate Roberts." Hyde said to her.

"Wait a second, why am I still on the list?" Sami asked him.

"Well, my wife was attacked last night and guess what? She was able to identify the killer as a woman. So Sami where were you last night?" Hyde asked her.

"I was here the whole entire time. I was waiting for Will to come home. You can ask him yourself." Sami said.

"Oh don't worry I'll be talking to your son. So tell me what happened the last time Will beat Mimi up. Why did he get off with a warning by Roman and how come there's no record of it happening? Didn't he get arrested?" Hyde asked her.

"No, he didn't get arrested. Mimi was making up those lies. She's a bitch and she deserved what happened to her." Sami said.

"Why's she a bitch? After all, she's the one that was viciously attacked." Hyde said.

"She's the one that's spitting out lies about my son. I never have believed that he actually laid a hand on her. It makes want to just..."

"Kill her; is that what you were going to say?" He asked her.

Sami stood there in silence. Hyde looked at her. He waited for her to answer him. Will came out of his room. He looked at his mother and then back at Hyde. He grabbed his book bag and headed for the door.

"Happy Birthday Will." Sami said.

"Yeah whatever. So who's this? Your new boyfriend." Will asked.

"Um...no of course not sweetie. This is the new detective." Sami said.

"So Will where were you last night?" Hyde asked him.

"No where really. Just hanging out with some friends." Will said to him.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Hanging out like I said." Will said.

"Did you happen to see Mimi Lockhart last night?" Hyde asked.

Will realized what this whole little session was about. That little bitch told. She told him everything. There was no way he was going to jail because of her; no way.

"No, I didn't see her last night. Why are you asking me if I saw her?" Will asked.

"Well I ran into Ms. Lockhart and she told me that you had beaten her up. In fact, she told me that you've done it before." He stated.

"Mimi's nothing but a liar. She have to be if she's hanging out with Rex. You know she's also stupid as well. I mean Rex broke-up with her a few weeks ago and you think that she would have taken the hint; but, she didn't." Will said. 

"You sound kind of jealous of Rex. Do you got a thing for Mimi?" He asked him.

"No, I don't. I could care less about her." He said.

"Doesn't sound like it." He said.

"Well I don't. Now if you don't mind I have to get to school." Will said.

Will opened the door and left. Hyde watched him leave and felt as though something was wrong.

Jackie sat in the car waiting for Hyde to return. She looked out the window and noticed a young woman walking up the street. She had long black and dark blue eyes. She had this evil way about her. Maybe it seemed like she was evil because of her eyes. She kept on walking up the street and stopped outside of Sami's apartment building. She didn't notice Jackie; but, then she turned around. She looked at Jackie. Her stare was cold and intimidating. She began walking up to the car. Jackie began to feel nervous and she locked the car doors as fastly as she could.

"Hi, how are you?' She asked. 

"I'm...fine...how are you?" Jackie asked.

"Great. It's such a lovely day, isn't it?" She asked again.

"Yes it is." Jackie said. 

"You must be new to Salem. I have never seen you before." She said.

"Yes...I am." She said.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay in Salem. It should be a scream." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean it should be a scream?" Jackie asked nervously.

"It's just figure of speech. Well, I hope you have a great day. I hope to see you around soon." She said. 

The young woman took one more look at Jackie and smiled. Oh this was going to be fun to be fun she thought to herself. 


	12. Black Hair

Hyde came out of the apartment complex and walked passed the young woman who went up the stairs. Hyde noticed that Jackie was scared. He went over to the car and tapped on the window. She jumped when she heard the tap and turned to face the window. When she saw that it was Hyde she sighed in relief.   
  
He motioned for her to role down the window. When she did he asked what was wrong. She simply said nothing.  
  
"If there's nothing wrong then why did you just jump when I tapped on the window?" He asked her.  
  
"It's just that there was a woman who came over and said hello to me. She gave me the creeps that's all." Jackie said.  
  
"The one that I just passed coming out of the complex?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"Yeah her." Jackie said.  
  
"Well, what did she say to you?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"Nothing much it wasn't what she said it was how she looked. Her eyes looked like pure evil." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie maybe I should bring you home. You've had a rough night. Maybe you just need sleep." Hyde said to her.  
  
"No I'm fine." Jackie replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hyde asked  
  
"Yes I'm sure." Jackie said.  
  
"Okay fine now I have to go talk to John Black." Hyde said.  
  
"Why do you have to go talk to him again?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"Because he won't stop talking about the case with everyone. There was no reason for him to be giving out valuable information out." Hyde said.  
  
"I don't think it really matters." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie see that's the problem is done matter. That guy Phillip said that this whole community is one tight knit family. That means the killer is really close to everyone else. If John Black is leaking valuable information to everyone then it could benefit the killer." Hyde said.  
  
"Oh I see well let's get over there. I want to get this over with. I think I'll come inside this time." Jackie said.  
  
As the car was pulling out of the driveway, Jackie looked up at the tall building and noticed that the girl that had scared her before was still watching her from a window. Jackie yelled at Hyde to stop the car and pointed to the window that the girl was staring out of. When he looked up he saw no one.   
  
"Steven, I'm telling you the truth. I saw that girl up in that window staring at me. She had this evil grin on her face." Jackie said.  
  
"Wait a minute...Are you talking about that window?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Yes, Steven I am." Jackie said.  
  
"That's Sami Brady's apartment. I'll be right back." Hyde said.  
  
"No let's just go." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie if it's bothering so much then I should go up there and find out what's going on." Hyde said.  
  
"Steven I just want to get as far away from this place as I can.  
  
"Jackie are you sure?" Hyde said.  
  
"Yes I am?" Jackie said.  
  
Sami Brady was busy putting away the breakfast dishes when she heard another knock at her door. Sami opened it and was surprised to see who it was. The killer made her way into Sami's apartment. She was surprised to Jackie wait in the car for her husband. She looked worst than she thought she would look. The killer thought about the pain she was in and was happy that she had taken pain medication. Of course, Jackie would never be able to recognize her anyways.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Sami asked.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to see you one last time." She replied.  
  
"What do you mean one last time? Are you going somewhere?" Sami asked.  
  
"No I'm not." She replied.  
  
"Then what did you mean that you wanted to see me one last time?" Sami asked.  
  
"Sami, how do you feel about pork chops?" She asked.  
  
"I love them. They're my favorite; you know that." Sami said.  
  
"I'm glad you do. I was just making sure that was your last request." She said.  
  
"My last request; what are you talking about?" She said.  
  
The killer pulled out a knife and started to walk towards Sami.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sami asked.  
  
The killer said nothing and kept inching towards Sami.   
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Sami asked.  
  
"I've never felt better." She replied.  
  
The killer raised the knife up at Sami and she finally understood everything that was happening.  
  
"Wait, you don't want to do this. Please don't do this. I have a son, he needs me." Sami pleaded.  
  
"Oh come on Sami. Do you really think anybody needs you? You are nothing but one big mess and you know what they say about messes. No one ever misses them." She said.  
  
"My family will miss me. They love me too much. They won't stop until they find you." Sami said.  
  
"I hope they don't. It won't matter anyways because when I'm done murdering you all this town will thank me. Sami it's time to say your prayers." She said.  
  
"No wait please...wait...no...no...oh...no...please!" Sami screamed out in pay as the killer began to chop her up into pieces.  
  
Hyde and Jackie drove to John Black's apartment in silence. Hyde was worried about Jackie. She should have never confronted the killer. He knew that the killer would become obsessed with her. She might not try to kill her right away but she would eventually try again. Jackie couldn't get the woman's face out of her mind. Her eyes were full of pure evilness. Could she have been the killer? If she was then why didn't she try to do anything to her? In fact, the woman seemed to be intrigued by Jackie. Hyde parked the car and told Jackie to wait here he would only be a minute. Jackie began to doze of when she heard someone tap on the window again. It must be Steven she thought; it wasn't. Mimi was standing outside of the car. Jackie was surprised to see her standing there.   
  
"What do you want?" Jackie asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you. It's about Will." Mimi said.  
  
"What about him?" Jackie asked.  
  
"There's something you need to know about him." Mimi said.  
  
"What do I need to know about Will?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Will's a rapist." Mimi said.  
  
"He raped you the other night didn't he?" Jackie said.  
  
"Yes he did." Mimi said.  
  
"He's raped you twice hasn't he?" Jackie said.  
  
"Yes he did. Did your husband talk to him yet?" Mimi asked.   
  
"Yes, he did." Jackie said.  
  
"He shouldn't have done that. He'll come after me." Mimi said.  
  
"No he won't. Why don't you get into the back seat and you can go file a report at the police station." Jackie said.  
  
"Um...Okay." Mimi said.  
  
As soon as Mimi got into the back seat, Hyde came out.   
  
"That was really the fast." Jackie commented.  
  
"They weren't there. Mimi, what are you doing here?" Hyde asked her.  
  
"Hey let's talk about that later. Mimi, do you know where they could be?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Probably at the Brady Pub." Mimi said.  
  
"Alright let's go there then." Hyde said.  
  
When they entered the pub they stumbled in on a going away party for Shawn. They were immediately invited to join in and Shawn introduced the young couple to Zack; his new parents. A knock on the front door came and Rex opened it. A delivery man was standing outside with two huge packages.  
  
"I have an order for Mr. Brady?" The guy said.  
  
"Yes, that's me." Shawn said.  
  
"Here you go. Will you please sign here?" He said.  
  
"What is it?" Lucas asked.  
  
"It's pork chops." Shawn said.  
  
"Let's grill them then. I bet it was from uncle Mickey." Lucas said.  
  
"When he gets here I'll thank him." Shawn said.  
  
Shawn cooked the pork chops and everyone, including Hyde and Jackie, sat down to eat. They were in the middle of eating when Hyde looked up and noticed that Jackie wasn't eating.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"Nothing I'm just not really hungry right now." Jackie replied.  
  
"Are you sure? The pork chops are really good." Hyde said.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She said.  
  
"Um...Jackie, this came for you." Shawn said handing Jackie the white envelope.  
  
Jackie took the envelope out of his hand and opened it up.   
  
Dear Ms. Burkhart  
  
I hope you enjoyed the pork chops. I made them especially for you. I love to butcher dead things. I have to realize something about you. You and I are a like; you're not weak like everyone else in Salem and for that I'll reward you. So eat up my and enjoy.  
  
Love,   
  
Your soon to be new friend.  
  
P.S: I bet you can't guess what's in the pork chops.   
  
Jackie started to scream and everyone looked up at her.   
  
"Stop what you're doing." Jackie demanded  
  
"Why should we?" Phillip asked.  
  
"You're not eating pork chops." She said.  
  
"Then what are we eating." Phillip asked.  
  
"A human." Jackie said and everyone stood their shocked. 


	13. Scared to Death

"Jackie what the hell did you just say?" Hyde asked while everyone looked at her in shock.

"Stop eating the pork chops. It's not pork it's a human being." Jackie said.

"It's not a human being. You guys really can't believe that is a human being I mean after all Mrs. Hyde is on medication from the attack." Phillip said.

"It is a human being. I'm not lying." Jackie said.

"If it is a human being than why did you wait so long to tell us that it was, huh?" Phillip said.

"I didn't know until I was given this note." Jackie said.

"Jackie let me see the note." Hyde demanded.

Jackie handed it over to him and he read it carefully.

"This is what I was talking about before Jackie. You made yourself the target of the killer by going after her last night. Oh know why didn't I think of this before." Hyde blurted out.

"What Steven what is it?" Jackie said.

"Well, before you told me there was a woman who tapped on your window and started to talk to you. You said that she really creeped you out. Jackie that woman went up into Sami Brady's apartment, remember. You even pointed at the window she was looking out of. Jackie, don't you get it she was the killer? You saw the killer's face. Jackie is the killer here right now?" Hyde asked her.

Jackie got up and faced everyone. They were all looking at her. Some had guilt on their faces while others just plainly stared at her with no hint of emotion at all. 

"I don't think so." Jackie said.

"Jackie are you sure?" Hyde asked.

"Steven I am more than sure. I am positive. This person you don't understand was purely evil and there was something else about her that makes shake just thinking about it." Jackie said.

"What that's Jackie?" Hyde asked her. 

"I think she is obsessed or something." Jackie said.

"Oh come on." Phillip said.

"I'm serious Steven. Steven she looked me over the whole entire time she was sitting in the car. Steven you passed by her when you were going coming out to the car. Didn't you see her?" Jackie asked.

"No I didn't. She had a baseball cap on." Hyde said.

"Jackie that's it, I'm putting you under heavy security. I don't care what you have to say about it. It's obvious that you are the next target." Hyde said.

You would think that she would be my next target; but she isn't. I have more important things to do than kill her. I loved that little speech she gave to her stupid husband. She rights though, I do have a new hobby and it does involve her except I'm not going to kill her. I'm going to keep her instead. I love collecting things; it's my other hobby. I have to say though, the pork chops were excellent. Poor Sami Brady though, she begged and pleaded for nothing. It really wasn't that hard to do. I mean I had been planning it all along. I knew what I was going to do, I've been reading up on this type of stuff. This has to be one of my better acts yet. I really ought to give my self an A for such technique; but, I can't because I could have been caught. She knew that it was me; she had to have known. Otherwise, she would have never locked her car and rolled up her windows. She was terrified of me. So far, she's the only who has been afraid of me. Everyone is over there now comforting her; everyone except for Phillip. He's skeptical of the whole pork chop story. I knew he would be. It's so unfair though, he's in love with her but she's already taken. I really don't understand how he could be so in love with her when he barely knows her. Looking at him standing there with that loving look on his face, makes me sick. It looks like Phillip is standing in my way. I can't have him around trying to play hero. Well Phillip, you don't know it, but you just signed your own death sentence. I think I'll finish my delicious pork chops; I wonder if I can have seconds.

Hyde continue to talk while Jackie sat there in shock. Everyone was now crowded around her. In less than ten minutes, the cops were swarming the place. The collected the pork chops and took them down to the lab. Hyde left five cops to look after Jackie, while he went to Sami Brady's apartment. He hoped that this was only some kind of horrible prank for Jackie's sake. He wasn't even sure if leaving five cops for Jackie was going to be enough. Especially if she already had her mind made up. When they arrived at the apartment complex they rushed up to Sami's apartment and started banging on the door. Hyde stopped them when he arrived at Sami's apartment and told them to open it. When they opened the door, they found what they were dreading. Neatly in the middle of the floor was Sami Brady's skeleton. All of her bones were left as though she was never taken apart. Blood was scattered all over the place.

After getting done with puking for 30 straight minutes, Lucas came out of the bathroom and went over to his mother.

"So mom, do you think that it really was Sami?" Lucas asked.

"Let's hope so. Nothing would make me more happier than to get rid of that bitch." Kate said.

"Mom, how can you say something like that. Will could be without a mother." Lucas said.

"He's better off without Sami." Kate said.

"Excuse me what did you just say?" Belle asked.

"Um...Belle...I didn't know you were there. Listen I'm sorry for your lost." Kate said.

"Yeah I'm sure you are. Poor Will could have lost his mother and here you are rejoicing over Sami's death. I hope you rot in hell." Bell said then walked away.

"Belle wait...damn it... Lucas go to Sami's and find out if it's true." Kate said.

"Yes, mom. Make sure that Will doesn't know what happened yet until I find out what happened.

He stared at her through the window. He wanted her so much but like usual she was out of his grasp. Why couldn't she just cooperate with him? Why did she have to be so stubborn. The killer startled him; he turned around and she stared at him.

"I haven't seen you in while. So how is everything going?" She asked.

"Um...fine." He said.

"So who are you spying on?" She asked.

"No one why?" He asked.

"Really because when I was sitting inside it looked like you were spying on her over there." She said.

"No I wasn't." He said.

"So that's the woman you like. You know if you're good I'll give what you want." She said and then walked off. 

He rejoiced over hearing those words. Mimi would be his after all. 

Jackie went to the bathroom with the cops waiting outside. She heard someone humming.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She asked.

The woman from before stepped out of the stall and before Jackie could scream she motioned for her to be silence with a gun. She walked up to Jackie and kissed her on the cheek.

"I can't wait to make you part of my new collection." She said and then vanished out the window.


	14. Unforgivable

Jackie laid in her bed at her new home. She didn't tell Hyde about the little incident in the bathroom. She figured that he had enough on his mind and that he didn't need to be worrying about her all the time. He would be mad if he ever found out; but this was for his own good. Jackie hated when he worried about her too much. She didn't need five cops following her every move; she didn't even need one cop for that matter. She was more than capable of taking care of her own self. He just didn't seem to get that through his mind.  
  
Lucas walked down the hallway slowly. He was afraid of what he was going to find at Sami's apartment. He hoped that she was alive and that she was just late to Shawn's going away party. That's all it had to be; just her being late. He didn't want his mother to be right about her being dead and all. He wondered if his mother could be the killer. After all, she did hate Sami with a passion; but then again, she was pretty close to both Carolina and Maggie. Who would want to kill Sami Brady? He thought. Once he asked himself that question he knew that it was dumb question to ask. Many people wanted Sami dead. She was a thorn in everyone's back. He even wanted her dead at one time. She somehow grew on him in time. She had become a true friend to him. They were no longer rude or mean to each other in front of their son. Lucas walked up to Sami's Front door to see that it was open with cops swarming around the place. She couldn't be dead or could she. He thought.  
  
  
  
Steven Hyde walked around the whole perimeter of the apartment. It was apparent to him that this wasn't a break in at all. From what he knew of Sami Brady, she didn't have many people that could trust. So whoever attacked her had to be someone she could really trust. Who did she really trust though? He knew for a fact that she trusted her mother and father deeply; but that's all he knew. He heard someone yelling from Sami's bedroom and immediately came out to see who it was. It was the Lucas, the guy that lived across the hall from Sami Brady.   
  
"Where is she?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I'm sorry but you'll have to leave. This is now a crime scene." The officer said.  
  
"Officer Johnson, I'll handle this." Hyde said.  
  
"Listen your the new detective and your suppose to find the killer and protect everyone, so why are you not doing your job. Because of you Sami Brady is dead." Lucas said.  
  
"Listen, I know you're upset and I'm sorry that this happened to you and your son but you can't go around point fingers." Hyde said.  
  
"Well, do you have any clue as to who the killer is?" Lucas asked.  
  
"No I don't." Hyde said.  
  
"Well, do you think it could have been one of the suspects; like my mother or Nichole." Lucas asked.  
  
"I can't say Lucas." Hyde said.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"This case has already been tainted by Roman Brady and John Black giving valuable information out to citizens and their family members." Hyde said.  
  
"Well they were just trying to help unlike you who's being such an ass right now." Lucas said.  
  
"Officer Richards will you please keep watch of the door to this apartment and send away anyone who's not an officer of the law." Hyde said.  
  
Officer Richards closed the door behind him and forced Lucas back to his apartment.   
  
Kate was busy fixing her make-up on in the bathroom at the pub. The party had been over for at least a couple of hours. She was meeting a business associate for drinks. She finished reapplying gloss to her lips when she heard an echo in the bathroom call out her name. She turned around but saw no one. She went back to doing her make-up when she heard the voice again. This time it said I'm coming for you. The voice made her jump and she ran out of the bathroom.   
  
Mimi was sitting at the bar when she saw Kate rush out of the bathroom. She had a look of horror on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Um...nothing." Kate said before running out to her car.   
  
  
  
She had no clue who it was that was calling her name. Maybe my ears are playing tricks on me. She thought to herself. Maybe someone is playing a trick on me; was her other thought. Whatever it was she had to get over to Luca's and tell him what had happened. As she was pulling out of the parking lot she saw a woman walk up to the passenger's side of her car. She had long reddish blonde hair and blue eyes. She waved to Kate and Kate waved back. She kneeled down and Kate couldn't see what she was doing but she could hear what she was doing. She felt her tire on the one side go completely flat. Before she was able to lock the doors, the girl jumped into the car. Kate reached for her door and just as she was about to open it, the woman stabbed her three times in the back before slicing her throat. As Kate slowly fell unconscious she could hear the woman's voice.  
  
"I told you I was coming for you. Maybe next time you'll believe what people tell you. I doubt it though since you'll be dead." She said.   
  
The woman took her hands and covered Kate's nose and mouth. She began to suffocate Kate.   
  
"Get away from her." Jackie yelled.  
  
The killer turned smiled and turned around but her smile soon faded when she saw Jackie with a gun.   
  
"What are you going to do kill me?" The killer asked.  
  
"Yes I am." Jackie said.  
  
"Well, I think you have a little dilema here. You could waste your time killing me or you could try and save Ms. Roberts. Which is it?" The killer said.  
  
"Both." Jackie said then fired the gun.   
  
The killer lay on the ground in a pool of blood. Jackie reached for her cell phone and dialed 911.   
  
  
  
Hyde was at Sami when he received the call from the emergency operator about a shooting at the Brady Pub. He was glad that Jackie was safe at home with Zack. He then received another call; this time from one of the five officers who were guarding Jackie. She had managed to escape from their sight. Hyde couldn't believe that Jackie was able to escape from five officers. One maybe but not five. Maybe that is why the Salem P.D were not able to catch the killer. Hyde knew that Jackie was at the Brady Pub; he just hoped that she was okay. He got into the car and rushed over to the next crime scene. He found Jackie there shaken with a gun in her hand and a woman on the ground dead. Kate was rushed to the hospital and the police were now apprehending Jackie. Hyde got out of the car and went right over to the scene. He then turned to Jackie and saw the police put the handcuffs on her.   
  
"Wait, a minute what are you doing?" Hyde said.  
  
"She killed a woman." The cop said.  
  
"Jackie what happened?" Hyde said.  
  
"She was attacking Ms. Roberts;" Jackie said.  
  
"She said she felt that something was wrong but we believe that she stabbed Mrs. Roberts and then killer her business associate." The cop said.  
  
"Do you have any proof of these accusations?" Hyde asked.  
  
"No we don't but the D.A said to arrest her for the murder." The cop said.  
  
"Where is the D.A right now?" Hyde asked.  
  
"I'm right here." The woman replied.  
  
"You can't arrest someone without out any proof." Hyde said.  
  
"I just did. You can ask all the questions you want down at the station house." The D.A said then forced Jackie into the car.  
  
The killer looked on from afar with a smile on her face. Her plan was working out better then she had ever expected; Jackie Burkhart was now a step closer to being hers. 


	15. Skin Tight

Jackie sat in the cold dark cell all by herself. She didn't move or say a word. She was in total shock from the whole incident. Why was she able to feel Kate's danger but not Sami's? How was she going to explain this to the D.A or anyone for that matter? Worst of all, how was she going to explain this to Hyde. All she could hear in head was Hyde's voice telling her to not butt in and all she could remember thinking was I can help. She wished more than anything that she hadn't ever come here. All she wanted more than anything was to go home. She didn't mean to kill anyone; she was just trying to protect Kate from the murder that's all. That's all she ever meant to do nothing else and nothing more. So why were they accusing her of murdering both women.   
  
"Okay explain to me again how you believe Jackie killed Sami Brady as well?" Hyde asked the D.A.  
  
"I told you I don't know how to explain I only know that she killed Kate's business associate and almost killed Kate." The D.A. said.  
  
"Well, I can't wait for the prints on the knife come and prove that Jackie did no such thing and then you'll have to let her go. Someone should press charges against you for stupidity." Hyde said.  
  
"Mr. Hyde I would watch what I say if I were you." The D.A said.  
  
Hyde shuck his head and left for his office. As he was going down the hall he could see Jackie sitting in the cell; she looked paralyzed. He shook his head and kept walking down the hall. I guess it's all over with. Hyde thought to himself. The killer was dead and now Jackie had to live with the consequences of her actions. He still couldn't believe that they were trying to get Jackie for Sami's. There was no way she could have killed Sami. There wasn't enough time for her to get over there kill Sami, slice her-up, and then get back over to John and Marlena's in time. It was just impossible for her to do that; regardless of what anyone says.  
  
Well, Jackie dearest no one believes you but your husband; and he's the only smart cop on the force. Salem P.D is so blind to my tricks; it's like taking candy from a baby. I knew she would shoot at me. That's why I had someone else play dress up for a while. It was so easy for me to convince him; he was just a blind as the rest of the little piggies. I've killed one piggy today so far; I got another one killed, and now I'm on my way to collect one of the little piggies. I bet she'll look good on my shelf at home. If she doesn't fit well then I'll do some rearranging if you know what I mean.   
  
"Hey, Mrs. Hyde." Jackie looked up to see a young man whispering to her.  
  
Jackie said nothing.  
  
"Look I've got to get you out of here before it's too late." He said.  
  
Jackie didn't budge.   
  
"Okay fine then I guess I'm going to have to move you myself." He said and still Jackie would not move or speak.   
  
The young man pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to the cell. He picked Jackie up and darted down the hallway. No one saw him take Jackie from her cell; not even the killer who was coming down the hall in a police uniform. He took her to his car and drove off. Jackie didn't move or say a single word.   
  
"You're lucky I got you out of there." He said.  
  
Jackie just sat there.  
  
"I had this terrible feeling that someone was trying to set you up. I think that you are there next target and I wanted to help you." He said to her.   
  
  
  
The killer walked down the hall at Salem P.D she turned the corner and went into the area where they kept the prisoners. She called out Jackie's name but there was no answer. She thought that strange so she called again. This time when she received no answer she went over to the cell to find Jackie gone. She wasn't there; she was gone. The killer began to freak-out. This was the first time in a long time that the killer had actually been scared. Where could she have possibly have gone. The killer knew that she had to get out of there before anyone came to check on Jackie. The killer turned around just as Hyde walked into the room. He smiled at the killer and asked if Jackie was doing okay. The killer responded by saying no. Hyde's face turned from friendly to anger he pushed the killer out of the way and went over to Jackie's cell. He saw that she wasn't there and he immediately called in other officers, while the killer snuck out.   
  
He arrived home and immediately put Jackie in the back bedroom where she fell asleep he boarded up the windows and closed the blinds. He had to make sure no one was following them; especially her. 


	16. Jackie's Hero

She woke to find herself on a bed. The last thing that she remembered was being taken to jail for the woman and Sami's murder. Now she was lying on a bed in a strange place. The shades were drawn and she could tell that the sun was still out. Then she became frightened. What if the killer had kidnapped her? How was Hyde ever going to find her? She slowly got up, still sore from the other night, and opened the bedroom door.  
  
She could tell that she was in an apartment by how small the place was. The living room was just as dark as the bedroom. She didn't see anyone so she went straight for the door. As she reached for the door handle she felt a hand grab her shoulder and turn around. She was now facing a tall man. She looked at him nervously before speaking.   
  
"Mr. Roberts why am I here in your apartment?" Jackie asked Lucas.  
  
"I know you didn't kill Sami. I also know that you didn't try to kill my mother. I also know that your life is in danger." Lucas said.  
  
"How do you know that my life is in danger?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"I knew about your fight with the killer in the cemetery." Lucas said.  
  
"Well, I have to get back to Steven right away. He has to know that I am alright." Jackie said.  
  
"You can't go back. I'm sorry; until the killer is found you can't go back." Lucas said.  
  
"So then my husband has to sit there and wonder where I am. Is that what you're telling me?" She asked Lucas.  
  
"Yes that's exactly what I'm telling you. You're lucky that I got there when I did or you would be in the killer's hands right now." Lucas said.  
  
"Well do you really think I'm safer here in you apartment right across from a crime scene?" She asked him.  
  
"No I don't that's why when the sun goes down I'm going to take you to a safer hiding place. We have to be careful thought. I want you to stay in the back bedroom until I come back from visiting my mom." Lucas said.  
  
Without giving her time to talk, he pulled out a gun and handed it to her.  
  
"Use this as protection. Shoot anyone that comes into this apartment. I'm going to bolt up the door. Whatever you do don't look out any of the windows." Lucas said.  
  
Lucas was soon gone and once again Jackie was left in a could dark place all alone.  
  
Lucas can't believe that he was listening to his mother. She had told him that she was sorry for what she had said about Sami earlier. She told him that she pretended to play dead when Jackie Hyde had arrived to confront the killer. She said that she could see a woman in the distant watching the whole scene be played out while she was being taken into the ambulance. It was now up to Lucas to save her and keep her out of harms way. It was also obvious to him that the killer had people working for her. Who could be so powerful, that they could afford to hire someone? He soon realized who could be powerful...Nichole.  
  
Nichole laid out on the pool deck sunbathing. The day had gone real rotten after she had found that she had eaten Sami Brady for lunch. It was enough that she had to deal with the stupid bitch now she had to deal with the fact that she had to digest her as well. The sun was beginning to get to warm for her so she decided to take a dip in the pool. The water felt refreshing on her very warm body. She swam around the pool a couple of times. No one was around; Victor was inside his study and Brady had moved out. She truly believed that Brady was falling for her and soon they would be happy together; until Chloe lane came back and ruined everything for her. One look at her had done it for Brady. He was back in love with her and once again and Nichole was soon out of the picture; this time for good. She didn't want to ponder on this anymore. All she wanted to do was swim around for awhile and forget about everything. A light breeze began to blow through and Nichole soon dug her whole body under the water. She began to hear footsteps approach her and she ignored them taking it as sign that they were just Victor's.   
  
"What do you want Victor?" She asked him.  
  
"For you to rot in hell with Sami." The woman said.  
  
Nichole turned around to face the woman and a look of horror came over her face. The killer smiled and picked up the radio the radio that was sitting next to the pool and dropped it in.   
  
Victor was sitting inside his study when he heard the vicious screams coming from outside. He sprang up from his chair and ran outside. The scene was way too grotesque for him to bear. He saw a woman standing over Nichole smiling; while Nichole lay in the pool frying to death. He ran back inside and dialed 911, then he hung up the phone and ran back outside to confront the killer. Without turning her head to look at him, the killer shot victor in the stomach and walked off.   
  
Lucas pulled up to Kiriakis mansion to find the place swarming with cops. He saw two men come out with a body bag. He walked up to the house and could smell burnt flesh. The smell made him sick to his stomach. He saw two more men come out with a body bag and he began to wonder who had died. He then saw Mrs. Hyde's husband come up to the front entrance. There was worry and despair written all over his face. He felt so bad that he had to do this to him but that's the way it had to be.   
  
Hyde reached the front door and looked over at Lucas. He looked guilty for some odd reason. It wasn't that he looked guilty about the murders it was he looked guilty about something else.   
  
"Detective we found the bodies of Nichole and Victor Kiriakis by the pool. Victor was shot in the chest; and his wife suffered a more disgusting morbid death." The police officer said to Hyde."  
  
That was all Lucas needed to hear before taking off into his car. Hyde turned around and saw him take off. He said thank you to the officer and told him to take them down to the city morgue. He would come by for the autopsy report. He got into his car and began to follow Lucas. His phone rang and he picked it up hoping that it would be Jackie.  
  
"Hey buddy how's it going?" He heard the familiar voice say over the phone.  
  
"Not good; the killer has killed four people since I just moved here and Jackie's missing. Not to mention she's a murder suspect in Sami Brady case and now a possible murder suspect in this case." Hyde said.  
  
"You don't think she did it do you?" He asked him.  
  
"No of course I don't think she is the killer you moron. Someone busted her out of jail. I don't have a clue as to where she is or what she's doing. I hope that if she has any sense left in her brain she'll call me and tell me where she is." Hyde said.  
  
"Wait what do you mean call you? Hyde I don't know how you expect her to call you when the killer could possibly have her or worse she could be dead." He said.  
  
"She's not dead and I know exactly where she is?" Hyde said.  
  
"How do you know where she is?" He asked.  
  
"An officer told me right after the bust that he saw someone carrying a woman out to his car. The woman fit Jackie's description and the man fit someone else's description. The officer didn't think too much about it, as they all seem to do here in Salem, and carried on his way." Hyde said.  
  
"Well, if you know where she is than why aren't you busting down his door." Eric asked him.  
  
"Don't you get it, I just can't go busting down his door. If I try to play hero with her, she'll get mad at me. I know that this goes against my better judgment, but I have to let her get herself caught." Hyde said.  
  
"Wait a second...this has nothing to do with playing the hero, it has to do with saving her life. She'll understand that." He said.  
  
"No she won't. I don't think she wants to be saved." Hyde said.  
  
"So you think that she orchestrated this whole "bust out of jail" thing?" He asked him.  
  
"Yeah I do think that she had her hand very much in this whole plan. I just don't understand why he would be carrying her." Hyde said.  
  
"Well, I better be going now. I hope everything works out with you and Jackie." He said.  
  
The man got off the phone and went over to his wife. He smiled at her and picked up his little girl, Ashley, from her playpen.  
  
"From the look on your face I can tell that the conversation must have been that bad." She said.  
  
"Yep you bet. I'm going to put in a transfer at the station. We're leaving for Salem tonight." Eric Foreman said to his wife Donna.  
  
Hyde kept up his slow and steady pace behind Lucas Robert's car. There was no way that he was going to let Jackie go that easily. He knew that she didn't kill anyone but there was no way that escaping out of prison was going to prove anything. He had to find her and make her understand this. Their marriage had been falling apart for over a year now. She was upset that she couldn't have any kids of her own and she began to take it out on him. He tried to ignore it for both their sakes but maybe she was busting out of jail to runaway and escape from not only the killer but from him as well. He pulled the car into the parking garage and waited for Lucas to get out of his car and make his way slowly up to his apartment. Once he was inside he got out of the car and followed Lucas up to his apartment.   
  
  
  
Lucas made it inside his apartment without anyone seeing him. The sun was beginning to go down and it was almost time to put their plan into action. Jackie had barricaded herself inside of the bedroom just like Lucas had told her to do. He was going to have her come out but then he heard a knock at the door; it was detective Hyde.   
  
Hyde stood outside the door holding a search warrant out in front of Lucas's face. He could see that he had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Detective I am in no mood for your games." He said.  
  
"Well that makes two of us then. I am in no mood for your games either. Now where is she?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Where is who? I don't know what you're talking about and I don't have to let you in here. I'm not a suspect no more and I don't have to submit to a search warrant unless you give me reasonable cause." Lucas said with a smug look on his face.  
  
"This is a search warrant for Jackie Burkhart. An officer described a man carrying her out of jail. He fit your description and this is a search warrant to search your home for her. Now if you don't get out of my way I'll have you arrested instead of her. Oh and you better hope that you're not harboring a suspect." Hyde said then pushed Lucas out of the way.   
  
  
  
He walked around the house carefully. He searched every room but there was no sign of her. He was about to leave in despair until he remembered that he hadn't searched the bedroom yet. He turned the handle and...  
  
Jackie sat in the bottom of the shower in Lucas's bathroom. She was nervous that Hyde might find her. She knew that life had been tough for them over the past year but this was not the way she wanted to end it. She knew that he blamed her for the bust out of jail. He always did seem to find away of doing that but if he did find her here then she knew for certain that their marriage would be over. She could hear him in his room. Then she heard him start to talk in a calm quiet voice.   
  
"Jackie please come out here. I know that you're in here somewhere. I know everything and I know you're sorry for busting out. Please Jackie I won't hurt you. I won't let them put you back in there. Now please come out her sweetie; please." Hyde said in a desperate toned.   
  
Jackie however would still not budge. He did blame her for the bust and she wasn't going to leave this shower now. Hyde bowed his head down in defeat and walked out. Once he had left Lucas's, Lucas came into the bathroom breathed a sigh of relief, and told her it wasn't over yet. He turned on the water and told her to keep calm. Hyde opened his door and came back in. He realized that he hadn't searched the bathroom in Lucas's room. He came up to the bathroom door and heard the shower on. He then realized that Jackie wasn't in there. He still had this feeling that she was there though and he was determined to prove it. He went out to the living room and pretended to shut the door. He then hid in Lucas's apartment. Lucas came out of the room with Jackie following close behind.   
  
"Well you see. I told you he would eventually go away." Lucas said.  
  
"Yeah well I'm glad. I was really thinking about coming out but then he blamed me for busting out when you kidnapped me." Jackie said to Lucas.   
  
"Yeah well I'm sorry about that." Lucas said.  
  
"It's okay. I'm actually very grateful that you did. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you." She said.  
  
  
  
Jackie then looked up into Lucas's eyes and for some reason she felt happy. She smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek and then hugged them. Hyde heard and saw everything. He looked on as Jackie looked up at Lucas again and this time kissed him passionately. He finally understood it all; their marriage was truly over. Jackie Hyde would never come back to him. 


	17. Former Love

He watched in horror as she continued to kiss Lucas. He watched her throw their eight year marriage away. He should have known that this was going to happen soon. Their problems were lurking ,waiting to come; it was only a matter of time before they blew up in their faces. Everything going on with the murders had pushed all those feelings away of hurt and angry away. Murder or no murder those feelings had just been awoken. He knew what he had to do he had to give her what she wanted; a divorce. He would bring her back to the jail, clear her name, and then let her go. It was more than obvious that she wanted to be free of him; so he would give her that freedom. He stepped out from his hiding place and walked up to the both of them. She didn't notice him until he cleared his throat. Jackie turned her head and stared at him in horror. Her facial features were full of guilt and terror. She didn't suspect to see him standing there. 

Lucas looked at Hyde. He was in total shock of seeing him. He heard the door slam while he was in the bathroom. How was he going to explain this to the detective? What could he say that wouldn't make him mad? He lied to him about busting Jackie out of jail and now he was caught red handed hugging and kissing his wife.

"Jackie come on let's go." Hyde said with no emotion in his voice.

"Steven listen to me. You don't understand." Jackie said.

"Jackie now's not the time. I have a warrant for your arrest. I think we should get going now." Hyde said.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"It's my job Jackie." Hyde said.

"Steven, please listen to me. I was..."

"Jackie please let's just go. We can talk about this later." Hyde said.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you let me explain what..."

"Jackie not now. Now please lets go don't make me do this the hard way." Hyde said.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. You don't want to face facts." Jackie said.

"Jackie lets go." Hyde said.

"Why won't you just listen to me?" She asked.

"Jackie you're under arrest..."

"Steven wait; listen you have to...

"Anything you say can and will be...

Hyde kept on reading her, her rights. He walked towards her and she began to inch away from him. Lucas stepped in his way. 

"Listen Mr. Hyde before you go through with arrest you have to know what's going on. I think you should listen to your wife." Lucas said.

"You really don't want to get more involved with this than you already are. You're already in enough trouble as it. You know if you want to help a murder suspect out, next time you should think about the consequences." He said.

"I'm not going to let you take her back to the station." Lucas said. 

"Well, you really don't have a choice in the matter." Hyde said.

"Yes I do. If you take another step towards her, I'm going to have make you pay." Lucas said.

"You've already made me pay enough one day don't you think?" He asked.

"Listen that was just a big misunderstanding." Lucas said.

"I'm sure it was." Hyde said.

"Steven leave us alone." Jackie said.

"Excuse me Jackie?" He said in disbelief. 

"You can't help me anymore. You have to let me go." Jackie said.

"I don't have to do anything. You have to come with me now." Hyde said.

"No Steven I'm not coming with you. I'm staying right here; you need to leave right now." She said.

"Jackie I'm not leaving here without you." He said.

"Steven that's fine by me. If you don't want to leave then I'll go and you can stay here." Jackie said. 

Jackie then pulled out the gun that Lucas had given her. She pointed it at him and he stared at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Steven sit on the couch and don't move." Jackie said.

"Jackie what are you doing? If you do this you'll be in more trouble." Hyde said.

"Steven, I don't want to shoot you; but I'm not letting you take me back so. Just sit still and let me get out of here. As soon as I leave, then you can leave." Jackie said.

Hyde looked at her and her thought about it. If he let her go then he had a better chance of capturing her. He nodded his head at her and took a seat on the couch. She inched her way slowly out the door followed by Lucas. Lucas closed the door behind him and he motioned for Jackie to follow him. 

Once they left the apartment, Hyde jumped out of his seat and removed his gun from his belt. He waited a few seconds before leaving; he didn't want to put anymore pressure on Jackie. She already wasn't thinking clearly when she pulled that gun out on him. He ran down the hall after them but he didn't see anyone. He ran down the other way but he didn't see anything either. He went to his car and put in a call to the station. The DA was put on the phone. 

"Mr. Hyde we're dropping charges on Jackie Hyde. We don't need to find her anymore." She said.

"Yeah you do. She's still in danger; the killer is after her." Hyde said.

"Well, until she's found dead we really don't have to worry about her." DA said.

"Well, I'm going to find her." Hyde said.

"No, we need you to investigate the murders at the Kiriakis mansion." She said.

"Yeah but..."

"No buts Mr. Hyde." She said.

"Last time I checked you weren't my boss." He said.

"Last time I checked I could have your badge in a second." She said.

Hyde knew this to be true and he knew what he had to do. Hyde turned the car around and started to drive in the opposite direction. He was driving along when he felt someone attack him from the back. He struggled with them but to no avail. She was too quick for him. She punched him in the face and then she began to strangle him until he passed out. She pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out. She grabbed the rope she brought with her and tied him up. This was going to lead her right where she wanted. Jackie would in no way leave Hyde to die in the hands of the killer; she was certain of that. 

Lucas and Jackie drove in silence. Jackie couldn't think straight. She was certain that she would never be able to save this marriage now. She wasn't even certain if she was going to make it out of this nightmare alive. Jackie heard Lucas's phone rang and she picked it up without out asking.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Jackie, can you guess who this is?" The killer said.

"What the hell do you want?" Jackie said.

"Well, you're lucky that you didn't get in the car with me." The killer said.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"Well Mr. Hyde and I are having a nice drive. I'm trying to decide on where I should drop his body." The killer said.

"What did you do to him?" Jackie asked.

"Why don't you come back to your house and find out." The killer said then hung up the phone.

"Lucas stop the car and go to my house." Jackie demanded.

"What...Why?" Lucas asked.

"Steven's in trouble. He needs our help." Jackie said.

Without any arguments, Lucas turned the car around and drove off to her house to save Hyde. 


	18. Former Love

He watched in horror as she continued to kiss Lucas. He watched her throw their eight year marriage away. He should have known that this was going to happen soon. Their problems were lurking ,waiting to come; it was only a matter of time before they blew up in their faces. Everything going on with the murders had pushed all those feelings away of hurt and angry away. Murder or no murder those feelings had just been awoken. He knew what he had to do he had to give her what she wanted; a divorce. He would bring her back to the jail, clear her name, and then let her go. It was more than obvious that she wanted to be free of him; so he would give her that freedom. He stepped out from his hiding place and walked up to the both of them. She didn't notice him until he cleared his throat. Jackie turned her head and stared at him in horror. Her facial features were full of guilt and terror. She didn't suspect to see him standing there. 

Lucas looked at Hyde. He was in total shock of seeing him. He heard the door slam while he was in the bathroom. How was he going to explain this to the detective? What could he say that wouldn't make him mad? He lied to him about busting Jackie out of jail and now he was caught red handed hugging and kissing his wife.

"Jackie come on let's go." Hyde said with no emotion in his voice.

"Steven listen to me. You don't understand." Jackie said.

"Jackie now's not the time. I have a warrant for your arrest. I think we should get going now." Hyde said.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"It's my job Jackie." Hyde said.

"Steven, please listen to me. I was..."

"Jackie please let's just go. We can talk about this later." Hyde said.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you let me explain what..."

"Jackie not now. Now please lets go don't make me do this the hard way." Hyde said.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. You don't want to face facts." Jackie said.

"Jackie lets go." Hyde said.

"Why won't you just listen to me?" She asked.

"Jackie you're under arrest..."

"Steven wait; listen you have to...

"Anything you say can and will be...

Hyde kept on reading her, her rights. He walked towards her and she began to inch away from him. Lucas stepped in his way. 

"Listen Mr. Hyde before you go through with arrest you have to know what's going on. I think you should listen to your wife." Lucas said.

"You really don't want to get more involved with this than you already are. You're already in enough trouble as it. You know if you want to help a murder suspect out, next time you should think about the consequences." He said.

"I'm not going to let you take her back to the station." Lucas said. 

"Well, you really don't have a choice in the matter." Hyde said.

"Yes I do. If you take another step towards her, I'm going to have make you pay." Lucas said.

"You've already made me pay enough one day don't you think?" He asked.

"Listen that was just a big misunderstanding." Lucas said.

"I'm sure it was." Hyde said.

"Steven leave us alone." Jackie said.

"Excuse me Jackie?" He said in disbelief. 

"You can't help me anymore. You have to let me go." Jackie said.

"I don't have to do anything. You have to come with me now." Hyde said.

"No Steven I'm not coming with you. I'm staying right here; you need to leave right now." She said.

"Jackie I'm not leaving here without you." He said.

"Steven that's fine by me. If you don't want to leave then I'll go and you can stay here." Jackie said. 

Jackie then pulled out the gun that Lucas had given her. She pointed it at him and he stared at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Steven sit on the couch and don't move." Jackie said.

"Jackie what are you doing? If you do this you'll be in more trouble." Hyde said.

"Steven, I don't want to shoot you; but I'm not letting you take me back so. Just sit still and let me get out of here. As soon as I leave, then you can leave." Jackie said.

Hyde looked at her and her thought about it. If he let her go then he had a better chance of capturing her. He nodded his head at her and took a seat on the couch. She inched her way slowly out the door followed by Lucas. Lucas closed the door behind him and he motioned for Jackie to follow him. 

Once they left the apartment, Hyde jumped out of his seat and removed his gun from his belt. He waited a few seconds before leaving; he didn't want to put anymore pressure on Jackie. She already wasn't thinking clearly when she pulled that gun out on him. He ran down the hall after them but he didn't see anyone. He ran down the other way but he didn't see anything either. He went to his car and put in a call to the station. The DA was put on the phone. 

"Mr. Hyde we're dropping charges on Jackie Hyde. We don't need to find her anymore." She said.

"Yeah you do. She's still in danger; the killer is after her." Hyde said.

"Well, until she's found dead we really don't have to worry about her." DA said.

"Well, I'm going to find her." Hyde said.

"No, we need you to investigate the murders at the Kiriakis mansion." She said.

"Yeah but..."

"No buts Mr. Hyde." She said.

"Last time I checked you weren't my boss." He said.

"Last time I checked I could have your badge in a second." She said.

Hyde knew this to be true and he knew what he had to do. Hyde turned the car around and started to drive in the opposite direction. He was driving along when he felt someone attack him from the back. He struggled with them but to no avail. She was too quick for him. She punched him in the face and then she began to strangle him until he passed out. She pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out. She grabbed the rope she brought with her and tied him up. This was going to lead her right where she wanted. Jackie would in no way leave Hyde to die in the hands of the killer; she was certain of that. 

Lucas and Jackie drove in silence. Jackie couldn't think straight. She was certain that she would never be able to save this marriage now. She wasn't even certain if she was going to make it out of this nightmare alive. Jackie heard Lucas's phone rang and she picked it up without out asking.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Jackie, can you guess who this is?" The killer said.

"What the hell do you want?" Jackie said.

"Well, you're lucky that you didn't get in the car with me." The killer said.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"Well Mr. Hyde and I are having a nice drive. I'm trying to decide on where I should drop his body." The killer said.

"What did you do to him?" Jackie asked.

"Why don't you come back to your house and find out." The killer said then hung up the phone.

"Lucas stop the car and go to my house." Jackie demanded.

"What...Why?" Lucas asked.

"Steven's in trouble. He needs our help." Jackie said.

Without any arguments, Lucas turned the car around and drove off to her house to save Hyde. 


	19. Forever Yours Truly

Jackie and Lucas walked cautiously up to the front porch. Jackie opened the door and went in first. The place was quiet and calm. Not a single person was around. Jackie continued to walk into the living room. Lucas followed her in and started to look around; he turned his head towards the stairs and started for them. Just as he reached the first step, the killer came out of the kitchen wearing a mask. She smiled at them and motioned for them to take a seat on the couch.

"Where is he?" Jackie asked.

"He's dead. I killed him on the way to the house." She said.

"Wait a minute I recognize that voice." Lucas said.

"I know you should and because you do I'm going to kill you first." The killer said.

"With what?" He asked.

"With this." She said and then took out a gun. 

"Listen just let us go and we won't say anything; right Jackie?" Lucas asked Jackie.

"He's right, we won't say anything." Jackie said.

"No, I don't think so. Now let me see how many bullets do I have...oh that's right I had four but now I have three. One for Lucas, Mr. Hyde, Jackie, and Zack." The killer said.

"No not Zack I won't let you kill him." Jackie said.

"Well, I'm not going to actually kill you. What I'm going to do is shoot you and let the bomb take care of you." She said.

"What bomb?" Lucas asked.

"The bomb that is attached to the house. Now if I'm right then the bomb should go off in ten minutes." The killer said.

Without any hesitation the killer shot Lucas; he fell unconscious to the ground. She looked over to Jackie and pulled off her mask. Once Jackie saw her face she knew who it was.

"Oh my gosh it can't be." Jackie said.

"What do you mean it can't be?" She said.

"You can't be the killer." She said.

"Well you're right I'm not the killer; well at least she's not the killer." The killer said then pulled off another mask.

The killer stood there laughing at her. Didn't I do a good job at fooling everyone?" She asked. 

"You're Jennifer Deveroe's daughter." Jackie said.

"Yes I am. I know perfect little Abby wouldn't do anything. People are so stupid here just like little pigs." Abby said.

"Yeah but how did you kill Abe and your father." Jackie said.

"Well it was simple. I hated Abe always have and always will. I found a gun that my grandfather kept hidden and I took off. Abe was leaving the house and I confronted him on being the biggest pig ever and not to worry because I was here to save him from himself. My dad wouldn't listen to my wretched mother about Colin Murphy's death. I didn't want him to know about my mother tramping around with him so I killed him. Maggie saw the whole thing so when I came over to trick or treat, I killed her and attacked Mickey. I knew that Caroline was an alcoholic and I knew that Rex trusted me because I was only thirteen at the time. So I planted the evidence while he was sleeping and I poisoned Caroline. Then came Cassie she was going to tell Roman that Belle was the killer. I saw her get into her car and I asked for a ride to the Salem mall she said yes. While she was driving I strangled her and then I stabbed her forty times. I then snuck her into the pinata. Next came Hope, I killed her with my car and then I killed Alice with her own carving knife and the rest of the murders from there on out you know about. Oh but you don't know about Belle. You see Belle invited me over to her house. While she was cooking dinner I sliced her head off and then I carved her face out and I took it to an expert. He made me a mask just like her pretty little face and then I killed him as well. Now it's you turn; I have to make this quick because I only have five minutes left. Now you know the whole story." Abby said.

A gun went off, but it wasn't Abby's gun; it was Steven Hyde's gun. He came limping through the kitchen door, his shirt was soaked in blood. Abby laid on the ground unconscious. 

"Jackie's now's not the time for an explanation about what happen. We have hurry, help Lucas out and I'll get Zack. Hurry up Jackie we don't have all day. In five minutes this house is going to blow- up." Hyde said.

"Steven you don't look like you can make it up the stairs. Let me go and get Zack. You can get Lucas out." Jackie said.

"Jackie no, Zack is a lot lighter to carry and Lucas is much more heavier for me. You go help Lucas out and I'll get Zack. Please Jackie, if anything happens and I can't make it out, at least I know that the two of you will be safe. Now go." Hyde demanded.

Jackie didn't try to argue with him anymore she began to pick Lucas up and Hyde made his way to the stairs. Jackie was able to get Lucas out in no time. She waited for Hyde but he didn't come out. She began to get worried she heard the ambulance and the cop cars coming. The bomb squad wasn't far behind them; he must of called them. He had saved her life not once but twice since they came to Salem; it was now her turn to repay the favor. She ran back into the house just as the ambulance, cops , and bomb squad showed up. They yelled at her not to go back in but she wouldn't listen; she ran up the stairs and into Zack's room. Hyde was having trouble lifting the five-year-old up. She ran over to him and picked Zack up. He looked at her; sadness had filled his eyes. She grabbed his arm and led him to the window.

"Jackie help Zack out the window and then go down with him. I can't go any farther and I don't think it's fair to make you stay here with me." Hyde said.

"No I won't leave you here." She said. 

She helped Zack out of the window and down to safety. She then came back in for Hyde. He was leaning against the wall clutching his side. She came over to Hyde and tried to lift him up but she couldn't.

"Jackie go now." He said.

"I'm not going to leave you here by yourself. I love you to much to do that to you. Zack is safe now. If you can't make it then I won't leave either." She said.

She down next to him and hugged him tightly. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his shirt. She waited for the big explosion to occur and take her life and his life; but it didn't occur. She looked up into his eyes and saw that there was no life in them. She screamed for help and someone came up and helped them out the window. The paramedics rushed over to the side of the house and grabbed them both. 

Steven Hyde awoke in the hospital. He was in extreme pain. Jackie, Eric, and Donna sat right besides him. Jackie smiled at him and rubbed the top of his forehead. He smiled back at her but didn't understand why she was there. He thought that their marriage was over with. 

"Jackie what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright." She said.

"Well I'm fine. Shouldn't you be with Lucas?" He asked.

"No Steven. We're married and I think we have a lot to talk about." She said.

"So you still want to stay married?" He asked.

"Yes silly. Why wouldn't I?" Jackie asked.

"Well, I don't know why. Just forget about it." Hyde said.

Jackie kissed his cheek and then gave him a hug.

"Steven I have one more thing to tell you." Jackie said.

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"You heard me." Jackie said.

Hyde looked up at her and smiled. It looked as though things were going change for the both of them and Salem.

The End.

****

Author's Note: Well this is the end for now. There will be a sequel for two reasons: The first reason is I didn't tell you what happened it Abby and the second is I haven't explained the Bo situation yet. The next story will deal with those two aspects. I probably won't write it until after Christmas; but who knows I might finish my other stories by then and then I'll be able to right.


End file.
